Angel in a Cage
by pdotkin
Summary: Bella is an unusual girl that just lost her father and had to move in with Edward after Rosalie gave her a hard time. Edward is a selfish vampire that acts on his own will. What will happen when the two of them meet? - Mature content!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know I haven´t finish Rebirth yet and i´m really sorry about that, but I had this story on my mind and I couldn´t just push it aside. Hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Lullaby**

EPOV

It was only morning and I could already say this day would be unbearable. My father Carlisle had promised an old friend in his death bed to take care of his daughter, little did he know that Rosalie would create a fuzz about it. Well actually he should know, Rosalie can´t stand to be deprived from her so deserved attention.

He called me the night before, fearing for the girl. Rosalie could be evil impersonation when she didn´t get what she wanted. He called in a favor for all the years we spent as family, and in part I still considered them family, but as time passed I grew lonely and bitter, soon enough living with them was an impossible task.

"_Son, I know it´s too much to ask of you. We know you enjoy your times alone, but she is really quiet and independent, a sweet girl, she won´t cause you any trouble." Carlisle pointed the girl´s qualities trying to sell the idea_

"_I´m not completely sure about this, Carlisle. This could turn out in the wrong way." I fought the idea of having a human around all the time, that would mean I´d have to hunt more and watch myself in my own house._

"_Please son, it´s just for a couple of weeks, until Esme can arrange her own place." I sighed_

"_Fine. Bring her tomorrow morning" Carlisle knew me. It was hard to deny him anything._

I was waiting their arrival and tapped my fingers impatiently against the mahogany table. What an inconvenience. I decided I would show her around and let her settle in. Alice had arranged her room in the middle of the night and provided the house with food. I heard a car pulling on the front and a knock on the door. I didn´t bother to answer. Alice knew her way around.

The moment the door opened a gush of wind hit my face. Her smell was tempting, so strong. I felt I was being punched on the stomach every time I gasped for air. If I wanted to help Carlisle keep his promise I had to get out of there in that instant. I darted through the kitchen door, running from that scent that haunted me.

BPOV

As we walked in the immense house I heard a door closing in the back. Just as I thought, I was a burden to everyone. Alice sighed at my side, but shook the reasons for her annoyance and started showing me around. I wasn´t paying attention to what she was showing me I was dragged into the memories of Charlie. The moment Charlie left this world I knew I was going to be lonely, forever lonely. I had no friends or family, I didn´t like to bond, that was a synonym for loss in my head. She kept walking me into huge rooms explaining about the décor and everything but I wasn´t exactly paying attention, Alice had this charming way that made everyone around her float with happiness .I liked Alice I´ve only known her for a couple of days but I already liked her. She was nice to me, not pity nice, family nice, like a sister.

"Come now Bella. I´ll show you your room." She walked me through a set of stairs to the second floor and opened a huge door.

"Th-This is my room?" I gasped, the room was huge. It was a bit dark for my taste, with dark wood and crimson curtains running down the windows. There were two big couches and an enormous bed. It was equipped with TV, stereo and god knows what more.

"Yes, do you like it? I think I got you everything you need. That door will lead you through the bathroom and closet, I got you some clothes just in case." She grinned

"Thanks Alice. I like it but I don't think it was necessary, I will be here for a week or so." Where would I go next. I had no idea and little time to figure it out.

"Don´t be silly Bella. For all I could care, you could stay with us forever, but Rosalie can be extremely selfish when it's about attention." She was surely condemning Rosalie for her actions.

"I don´t blame her. I was intruding her space."

"Bah, don´t mind her. Make yourself comfortable, Edward should be back at any moment. I´ll come visit you" She sighed, looked like she was hiding something from me, I would never know. This family was far too weird for me to understand.

Alice left me unpacking the little things I had took me less than an hour. I looked around nothing left to do regard unpacking. I didn´t feel like watching television. I took a bath and headed for the bed. I got my mp3 played and had my phones on. The music that was playing suited me very well. It always made me sleep.

"_**On the sand, by the sea  
I left my heart to shed my grief  
A vulture came begging me:  
- Feed me with this piece of meat!**_

_**I won't give away  
Something I need**_

_**On a garden nursery  
I let my fancy wander free  
Children playing around a tree  
Sharing apples happily**_

_**Come and rest with me  
Lay your hands on dreams**_

_**I'll wait here by your side  
'till you fall asleep  
I'll wait until you cry  
All over me the tears you hide inside..."**_

EPOV

I tried to ponder with Carlisle I told him countless times that that was definitely the place for her, I told him she wasn´t safe, that I had no control, I tried to explain a million times how tempting she was and that it would be impossible to fight the thirst for HER blood. He might have thought I was just making up excuses and regretting agreeing to this madness. Alice didn't help as well, telling Carlisle that I didn´t even get to meet her.

This girl, Isabella, would be the end of me. How would I keep sane with that scent impregnating every corner of my house? The night went on until I came up with an absurd but effective solution. I knew restraining her wasn't the best of the ideas, she would probably feel like a prisoner but was the best way to keep her safe. Besides, for all I could care, I didn´t have to prove anything to her, she was just an unwanted guest.

I got home and took a deep breath. Mouth watering. I felt my mouth flooding with venom, but the scent was weaker, easier to resist. I wrote her a note and slept it under her door. I was curious in some ways, except for Rosalie there wasn´t one bad comment about this girl. Alice gave me explicit instructions to treat her well. _"She is special Edward." _ That were her words. I was intrigued, what was so special about that girl? My hand flew to the doorknob instinctively. I knew I could sneak in and she would never know. But if something happened to her and I couldn't control myself Carlisle would loath me forever, and worst of all Alice would be an even bigger annoyance. I sighed, I could hear her even soft breathing in her room. I could also hear a low music, maybe on an iPod. I concentrated on the sound of the music it was familiar. Ha, Lacuna Coil? How weird.

I went to my room and waited until morning arrived.

BPOV

I woke up with to the weird place. I was still not familiar to my new house. My second new house in the last few days and there would probably be a third by the end of next week. I got up and opened the curtains to let some light in. The room actually seemed much better when there was some light in it. There was some sign of life. I walked to the bathroom and went through my morning routine, brush teeth, wash face and fail at smoothing my hair. I was ready for breakfast but afraid to go outside. I was not sure I was ready to face the owner of this place, especially after leaving so abruptly yesterday.

I stared at the door considering what would be worst case scenario when I saw I small piece of paper folded in half. The handwriting was perfect, smooth and even.

"Isabella,

Please make yourself at home. You are completely free to use the house as you wish, but I request that after the sun is down you do not leave your room, as I would like to enjoy my time around the house as well.

Sincerely,

E.C."

I never thought such a short note would hurt me so bad. So I was an inconvenience. A burden, a burden so big that he couldn´t even have the courtesy of saying that to my face. I felt the tears rolling down my face, angry washed through me.

"Coward." I muttered

I stomped out of my bedroom looking for the kitchen. I felt so angry at the truth of his words that I didn´t want to make myself at home. I was an intruder, and I was clearly bothering him. I prepared some sandwiches and wrote an unpolite note on the kitchen counter.

"E.C

Don´t even bother using your own house only at night, after all I am the one intruding your space. I´ll just need a few hours in the morning to prepare myself food for the day.

Bella."

I went to my bedroom and locked myself in, I regretted the note later, I still wanted to say he didn´t have to bother about me and use his own house at his will, but I could have used better words. I sighed, why I always let my temper get to me. I considered running down and try to retrieve the note before he got a chance to see, but it was already night and I was not willing to defy his good will.

* * *

**Please review, it´s really important to know what you guys think. I spend hours trying to write something nice, and it´s a bit frustrating when you don´t get a minimal feedback to know oif you should keep going or just give up D;**

**Next chapter. Edward meets Bella ;O  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Angel**

EPOV

I heard her pacing through the kitchen in the morning, and going back to her room slamming the door loudly after her. I might have upset her. When night came I left my room, following her sweet scent over the house, it was over whelming. In one hundred years I couldn´t have imagine someone would smell so delicious. _If you take her, she won´t even know what happened, Carlisle won´t be mad for long, he forgave Emmet remember?_ The monster whispered in my head. Indeed he had forgiven Emmet. My thoughts started wrapping around the idea of drinking her, my mouth watered and I could feel the monster´s happiness sensing I would give in. That´s when I noticed the note I had left under her door last night, it had her scent impregnated on it. For a moment my thoughts went from blood thirsty to amused.

It was easy to see where she pressed the pen harder against the paper, clearly annoyed. From what I read I could imagine a little kitten waving its claws in the air against a tiger. I laughed. Sending a note back seemed the attitude of a ten year old annoyed with her best friend over some silliness. I tried to put a face and a voice to the note but I couldn't. I searched for her thoughts around the house but there was none. Hmm, curious, maybe she was out. I went to her door but I could hear she was there, but again no thoughts. This was annoying. Maybe if I could just manage my thirst enough to talk to her once, I could hear her. I shoved that idea to the side. One time would be more than enough to commit a terrible mistake. I let it go. I was already late to my encounter with Tania.

Tania was not my mate, or so to speak, she did feel a romantic way about me, but from my point of view she was nothing but a time killer, every time she was in town we met to put conversation up to date. Let´s leave it at that. Over the last few months her visits had become more frequently, and I did not like that, she was starting to wrap her thoughts around me in a possessive way. I got to the place we were supposed to meet. She was already in her underwear that revealed too much. To tell you the truth at this point I was not even sure why I met her yet. Every time I saw her I found something new that was utterly annoying about her. For instance this night was the nickname.

"Eddie!" She exclaimed, jumping into my arms.

"Tania" I kissed her on the cheek. I made my way around her and settled in an old couch that was against the wall.

"Why can´t we stay at your place tonight?" She pouted. I hated when she pouted. Didn´t match all the vulgarity in her. She moved to the couch and sit on my lap with her legs around me.

"I already told you. I got a guest" I sighed.

"Is she pretty?" I didn´t like the questioning or the thoughts.

"You know I hate questioning Tania" I grabbed both of her legs and pressed hard. She moaned.

"Well, let me do something you like then." She kissed my neck and smiled.

She pressed her body against mine moving her hips suggestively. Her red hair dropped above her breasts I ripped that horrible looking underwear off her.

"In a hurry are we?" She laughed

"I didn´t remember letting you speak." I shoved her on the couch.

She moaned and growled as I moved faster against her body. When finally I released all the pressure held inside me. I left her on the couch still dizzy from all the hours of action.

I still had few hours until sunrise when I reached my house so I still had time before the unwanted thing woke up. And then I saw her for the first time. I was dazzled. She was sitting on the balcony, her legs swinging back and forth in calm rhythm. She was smiling at the moon, a content smile, her eyes were shut. The full moon glistered on her ivory skin, her full lips were pink and slightly parted. The wind caressed her face making her hair look like fairies dancing on her body. The silk white dress hugged her slim figure revealing only enough to drive me insane. She hummed a lullaby, completely oblivious to my presence. If it wasn´t for her smell I would swear she was an angel. She was the living representation of an angel. She looked innocent, peaceful and extremely desirable.

This woman would be the end of me, I swear. I wanted to make her mine in more than one way. I stood there, watching her, without knowing what to do. I could easily jump and grab her by force, but I just couldn't. I sighed frustrated with the confusion growing inside me. I wanted her blood, I would drink from her in a heartbeat, but I couldn´t just take the most perfect thing I ever laid eyes on to be extinguished.

I let out a long breath. I wanted her.

It happened so fast that at first I couldn´t even make sense of what happened. She snapped her head in my direction and her eyes were wide in shock. She lost her balance and fell. The fall would not kill her, it was not that height, and maybe she would have some broken limbs. But the pointy fence that she was falling onto would most probably end her life, and I simply couldn´t let it happen. I moved towards her and grabbed her mid air huffing when she hit my arms. She stared me with those huge chocolate eyes startled her skin felt so hot against mine, she was branding me, leaving her mark there. She started getting pale.

"I´m sorry…" she whispered, her sweet breath washing my face I thought I was going to be the one that fainted, but she was gone.

I took her to the living room couch and called Carlisle to take a look at her, took me a while explaining what happened without looking crazy. She was just a fragile human, it was easy to see how human she was, her back and legs had bruises forming right where my arms held her to keep her from falling. I analyzed her face, even unconscious she looked angelic. But she was after all just human.

BPOV

"Ouch" I spoke to myself as I regain conscience. My back and legs hurt. I think I fell from the balcony.

I opened my eyes slowly, I saw a man figure sitting by a chair near to the couch where I was on, _How did I get here?_ He was staring intensively to the flames that danced in the fireplace, which was the only source of light in the room. He had his hand on his chin with the darkest expression on his face. His face, even surrounded by darkness, was amazing. His skin was pale and he had bronze deranged hair that fit his perfect face. It seemed that every feature of his face was only created to complement his golden eyes. God, was the only thing I could compare him with. He was gorgeous. It came to my senses then, that this godly creature didn´t want share spaces with me. That I was too plain, too common for him to even talk to me. I sighed and started getting up. My legs throbbed in pain when I sat on the couch to make my way out.

"You shouldn't get up, Isabella. How are you feeling?" His voice was smooth

"I´m ok, I guess." I stared down at my hands

"You had quite a fall there." He mused.

Now that he mentioned, I do remember falling but I didn´t remember touching the ground or the fence beneath me. I did remember seeing a white blur and then hitting something hard, something that huffed? And then I remember seeing his face so tense. I remembered his cold breath, and the sensation of his skin touching mine. Felt like thousands of shocks sending electric jolts through my body.

"I´m sorry" I dropped my head

"Don´t be" I looked at him, he looked confused, or like trying to solve a big puzzle. Maybe it was just annoyance.

"I-I won't bother you anymore. Good night Edward" I stood up and started leaving, I had a bit of a hard time standing straight but I could manage it.

"Would you like me to help you up?" He said not moving from his chair. Just being polite I figured.

"No, I think I can make it, and… I´m sorry" I tried to make my way up but my body shut down on the first pair of steps. I closed my eyes in frustration and felt my legs being lifted off the ground. It felt like flying.

I opened my mouth to say something but the dark look in his eyes warned me to be quiet. I didn´t move, I was perfectly frozen in his arms. He made his way through my room and settled me in bed. I almost didn´t have time to thank him as he was already making his way out. His generosity that day almost made me forget how rude he was sending that note, but the days that followed proved me wrong.

* * *

**Review please! Only takes 10 seconds.**

**Next chapter Edward start showing his true colors  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Drunk**

BPOV

Everything had been calm for the last two days. I haven't seen Edward since that night, but for some reason I felt comfortable enough to wander around the house freely during the day. I was enjoying the sun outside while waiting for Alice to arrive she had some special plans for tonight. I wasn't rejecting the idea, I felt a bit lonely here and to tell you the truth bored.

I sighed as I noticed the day was coming to its end. I gathered my things and headed to my bedroom. To my surprise Alice was already waiting there.

"Hey Bella" She grinned

"Hey Alice." I left my things on the couch

"So ready to our special night?" She clapped her hands excited.

"Yeah, I guess. Don't think there is much we can do around this place. You know I´m not supposed to leave after the night has fallen."

"And who said we are staying here?" I cocked my head to the side

"Really?" I smiled, I wanted to go out so bad. I wonder where we were going, pizza maybe. I missed pizza.

"Yes yes, go take a shower and we will get you ready" I nodded.

I obeyed Alice every word. I wouldn´t miss the chance to go out. She made me wear makeup and a short blue dress with a huge cleavage.

"Ahm, Alice. Don´t you think this is a bit… well, too short?" I said pulling the dress down trying to make it cover a decent amount of legs.

"Stop doing that. It's perfect! Now put these on." She tossed a pair of huge silver high heels

"I don't think I can walk in those. I´ll fall." I cried

"Geez Bella. You complain too much! Just put them on and come look at yourself." She pointed to the mirror.

It was almost worth wearing the dress and heels. Almost. I looked beautiful, it was hard to recognize myself in the mirror. My hair was loose running down my back, Alice had make perfect soft curls that actually complemented my face. She made a dark make up, making my eyes pop out. I was stunned.

"See, you look perfect. Now let´s go." She tossed me a jacket and pushed me out of the bedroom.

I don´t think he would mind if I just stepped out for a second or two, just enough to hit the front door. I froze when I saw him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hmm" He mused "Where are you ladies going dressed like this?"

"Out!" Alice stuck her tongue out like a five year old would and smiled him an evil smile

"Out where?" He shot her a murderous glare.

"Dancing" She said pulling me through the front door. I was half frozen. Dancing? Great, I would end up with a broken leg or something. She was not aware of how clumsy I was I didn´t dare telling her, at this point Alice was huffing inside the car.

"Argh, he is so controlling, how can you stand it?" She almost shouted

"I don´t know. I guess I haven't stayed around him enough to notice that."

"Lucky you. You won´t have to put up with him for much longer." She smiled now.

EPOV

I couldn't get her out of my head. If it wasn´t enough that her smell and angelic face already tempted me, Alice just had to put her in that particular outfit. Again, just enough to drive me insane. That dress of hers set my imagination on fire making me fight not to rip it apart and reveal her entire body to me.

I paced impatiently around the house. Every time I caught myself thinking of her I felt more and more possessive, I wanted her and what I want I get. She was already mine, she just didn´t know it yet. After hours pacing around they finally arrived.

BPOV

"We are home" Alice laughed

"Yeah yeah" I told her annoyed "Can´t I just sleep here? This seat is so comfy" I tried to smile, my body wasn´t obeying me.

"Well I guess you could but can you imagine everyone´s face staring at you when you wake up with a big hang over?" She laughed, that was enough reason for me to go in.

"Come, I´ll help you" she pulled my arm and put it around her neck, she was extremely strong for her size. I looked at the sky, it was still night. I didn´t want to bother,

"Alice, just leave me here at the stairs, I´ll go in later"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just… go." I tried to sign her to leave but my arm dropped mid air. Note to self, never ever let Alice get me drunk again.

"Okay, I´ll come back later to check on you" she waved

I laid on the marble floor and smiled, it was cold, so cold it brought some relief to my burning cheeks. I closed my eyes, sleeping here wouldn't be difficult. I was seconds away from sleeping and I heard I low coughing coming behind me. My eyes widened and my heart beats went faster.

"Do you need help?" A tense voice asked. I was afraid to say something so I just signed him no with my head.

"You are drunk!" He was angry now.

"Just a bit" I said trying to make things better.

"Let´s get you in bed" He was really angry, I wanted to say no, but he was already lifting me. I couldn´t help but stare at his gorgeous face.

"So tense." I smiled at him. He looked down on me with the same murderous glare he shot Alice before. "Sorry..." I dropped my head and laid it on his chest. It was almost like the marble floor so cold, so hard but yet soft. As I cuddled in his chest while he carried me he tensed even more.

"What are you doing" he asked almost gasping. I retreated

"Sorry"

"Take a shower and go to bed. You need some sleep" he put me down on my feet we were already at my bathroom. I just nodded.

I finished my shower but as I was reaching for the towel I slipped. There was a cracking sound and in a second there were millions of glass shards flying in the air. So beautiful. I thought to myself. The door opened brutally. He was standing there, staring me with wide eyes, I couldn´t tell if it was anger or concerned. And for all I knew, I couldn´t care less, he looked so heart breath taking with that look on his face.

"Ops" Was all I could say

"Are you hurt?" He rushed to me and left me from the floor that now sparkled with all the glass.

"No" I said.

He muttered something that I couldn´t understand and put me on my feet where it was safe. His face was inches from mine, his sweet breath made me even dizzier it was impossible for me to resist him. He was looking down, his jaw tensed his lips forming a thin line.

EPOV

She was even more tempting than I could have ever expect, I couldn´t help but stare at her naked body standing right in front of me, her smell… so desirable. Even drunk she could still have the most mouthwatering desirable smell I held my breath not to fall into the wrong temptation.

"So tense" She said running her warm fingers through my mouth, I closed my eyes and my lips parted, it was a temptation. In a fraction of a second I could think of a million ways to convince her to be mine, but my concentration was broken by the sweet taste of her blood on my lips. Without thinking I slapped her hand.

"Don´t ever do that again" I yelled at her, her eyes started watering, she felt rejected… I darted out her room slamming the door behind me. I had to avoid every kind of contact with her. Just the memory of her sweet taste was enough to break my control. I ran out of the house, I need to hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dress up Doll**

**BPOV**

"What happened Bella?" Carlisle asked while examining my hand, I didn't want to be any source of trouble for him, after all it was my fault, I crossed the line. He wouldn't even meet me what in earth was I thinking. I couldn't understand his reaction, at first he looked like he was enjoying it but then there was a sudden change, his entire body language shifted, like a cat ready to jump at his prey, that slap was completely unnecessary, he could just said it and I would stop, there was no need to get physical.

"Well, I tripped when I was leaving shower. I was drunk." I confessed

"I see." He said relieved "Well it's definitely broken, you will need a cast. Please wait here" He left me alone with Alice who was shooting blades with her eyes.

"What Alice?" I mumbled

"You fell?" She wasn´t buying it

"I actually did. I even broke the shower glass"

"Right…" she still didn't believe in me but dropped it as her father returned.

When Carlisle was over it was already night, I must confess I was afraid to go back to that house, I wasn't sure how mad he was but the thought of seeing him anytime soon was enough to make me run. I would have asked Alice to stay with her, but that would only make her more suspicious.

"We are here" She said in a grave tone

"Thank you Alice, I´m sorry to bother you." I said opening the door.

"Don´t be silly Bella. If you need anything you can call me ok?" I nodded and she left

I stared at the mansion wondering what would be the best plan of action, I wasn't about to try my luck to run into him. With that in mind I just went to the backyard and laid on a bench there. The night was clear, the full moon tinted everything with a silver tone, the sky was so clear it was easy to see the stars. I admired the moon, it was so beautiful today.

I started to think about Mr. Tense. Why would he do that to me, I know I was a bit out of line and I am nothing but an inconvenience. Am I so despicable? I couldn´t help but cry.

He had no right to treat me like I was nothing. I didn´t ask to be here, and take all that crap from him. My father never raised a hand to hit me, and this idiot thinks he can? Why? Because he is so good that he can treat me like I was nothing? I started sobbing. Why does he hate me so much? Whatever I did it couldn't be enough for him to hate me so fast. _Why do you care?_ My logical half asked. Why did I care? I didn´t know him, he meant nothing so why would I care? Why should I? Why was I crying? For all I knew he was a spoiled bossy brat that even his family couldn´t bear. The sun was already rising in the sky so I took three deep breaths and shove it aside. There was no point trying to find an answer, because I didn´t care. I was resolved not to care.

I walked inside the house through the kitchen door and prepared food for the entire day, I didn´t want to break his rules anymore, from now on I would be a ghost. I got to the guest bedroom where I was staying and decided it was better to clean up the mess before I could slip again and fall over all that glass. I cleaned everything and went to my bed. It was not long untill I fell asleep.

I woke up with a humming sound inside my bedroom, I opened my eyes to see Alice sitting on the couch flipping a magazine. I brushed my eyes with the back of my hand.

"What time is it Alice?" I inquired

"Almost six" I nodded

"So… where do you want to go today?" She asked putting the magazine aside

"Alice I don't think that is the best idea" I lifted my injuried hand showing her that I was already disabled enough. She would probably get me in those plataforms of death. Those shoes should be locked up and Alice would make me drink. Add high heels, drink, bad balance and a broken hand… well you can see where this is going.

"You are no fun Bella" she puckered but it was gone after a second, I could see by her look she was already scheming something.

"If you don't want to go out… we can just stay here. I'm sure Edward won't mind" She said looking at her nails

"Ha ha" I stated with no humor. Before I knew she was out the door chanting his name through the hallway. I ran to the door and whispered to her.

"Alice, come back here." She was small but she was also evil. I learned that soon. I huffed. I was determined not to leave the room but knowing Alice she would find out a way. Even if she had to drag me.

I decided I would give her some of her own medicine, I locked the door behind her and got into the shower. The shower didn't last long since bathing with a hand up was very uncomfortable. I got out of the bathroom and was shocked to see Alice with her arms folded tapping her feet to me. I sighed.

"Very nice Bella. I'm here to help you out of this boredom and you lock me out?" She was angry. "Lucky I got a master key" she grinned, I groaned

"Fine Alice, if you want to do something, fine, but we will stay right here. I'm not leaving this room." I stated

"Okay. I know something we can do without leaving this room" She mimicked me adding a little stomp in the end. I couldn't help but laugh

"Wait here" She chanted. Right, like I had somewhere else to go.

I was half dressed when she darted into the room with two huge traveling bags. Was she moving in too?

"Let's play dress up" She said with an evil grin on her face. I was there mouth open, just staring at her.

"You are kidding right?" She had to be kidding

"Nope" she said opening one of the bags and spreading an enormous amount of clothes on the floor.

"Since we are here, you don't want to go out and I am bored we are doing what I want." She didn't give me time to protest she was already throwing clothes at me. "Try those."

"Alice, where the hell did you get those." I exclaimed.

"Well Bella, lets reason a bit. You are not the brightest when it comes to style, and I had plans for tonight, so the logical thing was to bring a few pieces to dress you." She said analyzing a pair of jeans.

"I get along just fine. Thank you very much, and for your information this is not what we call "few pieces" this is an arsenal." I said

"Well than you must need it badly" she gave me a dark grin.

I tried on countless amount of clothes and if that wasn't enough, according to dear Alice every garment needed a different hairstyle and different make up. After a couple of hours I tried to reason with her but she was firm on what she wanted, and she was enjoying it a lot.

"Bella you need to relax and enjoy the experience." She said finishing a very elaborated pony tail.

"But I'm tired" I whined

"Well, let's take a break then. I will get you something to drink. Be right back" She danced outside. She came back, for my surprise, with a bottle of tequila.

"Tequila? Water, soda anything but you had to bring alcohol?" She smiled.

"Shut up and just drink okay?"

"Alice…"

"Fine, let's go to the next outfit then" I pondered for a minute and chose to drink. Alice was sitting on the floor making combinations and I was sitting on the couch sipping my drink very very slowly.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" She looked at me no humor in her voice I nodded

"Where are your friends?" She asked tilting her head

"Don't have any" I answered her curtly

"Boyfriend?"

"Don't want one" I answered honestly.

"Why?"

"It's complicated." I sighed

"Well it doesn't have to be." If she only knew how I tended to lose people I loved, I was already risking too much letting her in. I knew I could share this with her but I still didn't feel comfortable dropping all of my problems and traumas on her shoulders. She motioned to me to start a new round of try ons.

"I guess I'm just not pretty enough" I said removing my clothes. It was not a complete lie, I was just plain, dull, and nothing about me was special. But I didn't care.

"Liar. You should have seen those boys looking at you the other night." She laughed a new set of clothes already in her hand.

I heard loud thud and turned to look, Edward was standing outside, my door completely open. His body shook nervously as he marched inside the room. He walked towards me and I couldn't help but recoil on the couch, he violently took the glass out of my hand and threw it against the wall. His eyes burned into mine, pure hate emanated from them.

"Don't be such an ass Edward" Alice said standing on her feet. Edward then turned his attention to her.

"Leave." He said in a low almost growling voice. He grabbed her by the arm and threw her on the direction of the door. I was too frightened to say or do anything, I just stood there shaking. He was so violent. I was surprised Alice didn't show any signs of that she was hurt, I guess it was the adrenalin. She got up on her feet and stood there in a very still position giving no signs that she would leave.

"Do you want me to throw you out?" He shouted at het.

"Ass" was the only thing she answered, still not moving.

Edward then darted at her direction, I had no doubt he would throw her out. He grabbed again by the arm and started dragging her out, she shouted and called him names, but he didn't respond. He then said:

"You are no longer welcome here." And shutted the door violently. I heard his footsteps returning, he was sure coming back for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Monster  
**

**BPOV**

I was still froze in place not sure if I should just stay where I was or run to the door and lock it. I was afraid of making things worse but I was more afraid I would end up hurt again. I ran to the door and started shutting it but something stopped it halfway. I could see his fingers holding the door in place, I pushed with all my strength and he responded pushing it harder, the door slammed open throwing me on the floor. I was not sure what brought this on all I knew is that he was mad.

"Who authorized you to have visits?" He asked his eyes burned in anger. I curled up against the wall.

"I… I´m sorry?" I asked

"You are not authorized to have visitors without my permission. This is still my house and therefore any kind of visitor should be announced to me before hand." I gasped. I couldn't understand his madness, Alice was his sister and for all I knew he was the one that let her in. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I didn´t know… I´m…" He interrupted me

"I didn't allow you to speak." He shouted. What? Did he really say that? Who the hell did he think he was? My owner? I felt my entire body burning with rage. I didn´t care if I was a guest in his house or if he was a goddamn king. He had no right to treat me like that. I took a deep breath and held my tears back. I knew I was probably starting something that I wouldn't be able to finish but once my temper got to me I could kiss my good judgment goodbye.

"Alice was right." I mumbled. He didn´t say anything he just stood there shocked that I would defy him.

"You are definitely an … ass" I said letting the last word escape my lips slowly, just to taunt him and smiled as I saw how the words affected him, but before the smile could spread and I could continue my mockery he had pinned me to the wall.

"Take it back" He growled in my face, he was fuming now.

"Never" I smiled again. His hand was now around my neck threatening me.

"Last warning. Take it back." I must tell you I was terrified especially after the slap episode but honestly I didn´t care, what was the worst thing he could do? Throw me out?

"Ass" I repeated. I felt his hand tightening around my neck his body shook violently now.

What happened next was beyond my imagination, he let go off my neck and without any noticing he slapped me on the right cheek. I could feel the burning where his hand and fingers met my face. I rolled through the floor and hit my back on the couch. I moaned in pain. I was sobbing and crying hard. I recoiled pulling my legs up hiding my face between them as I heard him approach. With the tip of his fingers he tilted my head up. He was no longer shaking, and it was noticeable that some of his anger was gone.

"Take it back." He said one more time in a calm tone.

"I …I ta-ke it back" I said, my voice shaking.

"Good girl." He said, I was almost expecting a pat, like you give your dog when it pleases you.

"Say: I am very sorry I displeased you Edward, it won´t happen again." He looked at me expectant but I was sobbing too hard it was hard even to breath. I heard then a cracking sound and I felt the pressure on my injured hand. He shattered the cast like it was nothing. The pressure wasn't enough to make it hurt but it was easy to see the intention behind the action.

"Now Isabella, I don´t like to ask twice…" a little more pressure.

"I am so sorry I displeased you Edward, it won't happen again." I said before he could finish the sentence and put his torture in practice.

"You learn fast Isabella. Hopefully this episode won't have to repeat, I would hate to apply a discipline action on you again." He was on his feet now, making his out.

Thankfully it was over. He made his way out closing the door behind him. I felt so… so… I felt like I was nothing. I felt like trash. How could he treat me like that? What would his family say? I sobbed harder and felt my face burning. Maybe that was the reason he was alone, that his family shoved him aside, because he is so abusive. Why did Carlisle send me here? Maybe he knew about this, maybe the entire family knew, and being a burden… I cried my lungs out.

I woke up but didn´t open my eyes, I had a huge headache. I blinked and realized I was on the floor, I saw the sun glistering through the tequila bottle, now empty. I remembered then the weird nightmare that I had. It was so cruel that I couldn´t believe.

I got up rubbing my eyes realizing then that my cast was shattered, my face was hurting and I knew it was marked. I walked slowly to the mirror holding my right cheek with my good hand. I was too afraid to look at it, maybe I just fell, I just didn't want to believe what happened to me. Shock ran through my body when I finally build the courage. His hand was imprinted on my face it was still a bright red, and there were a purple bruise under my eye. I started crying again.

**EPOV**

I heard her moving and stumbling around her room. She stopped for a minute and than a low gasp. She finally realized what had happened to her. I already had a tray prepared with her breakfast and medicine. She would also need a new cast to immobilize her hand. What an inconvenience. I sighed.

I got up, tray on my hands and walked to her room, I could hear her sobs and cries I opened the door quietly. She was still standing in front of her mirror just in her underwear, her face buried in her hands. I could see a big bruise on her back formed from when she hit the couch. I coughed. She immediately froze. I walked in placing the tray on her bed.

"Come here" I said, wanting to examine the extension of the damages. She didn´t move. Still stubborn, I felt the monster wanting to get out again.

"I already told you. I don´t like to ask twice." She turned on her feet and walked slowly on my direction, her head dropping not showing her face. I rejoiced, indeed a fast learner, she was already aware that things here were done my way. She stopped few inches away from me.

"Let me see your hand." She hesitated a bit but before I could request a second time she was extending it for me to examine. I smiled.

I carefully removed the shattered cast, there was no need to cause her unnecessary pain, after all she was behaving like she should, it was not like I wanted, but soon it would be. She flinched when I touched her sensitive hand.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her, she just stated no with her head. Annoying, it was almost like taking care of an animated mannequin.

"I want you to answer, with words Isabella."

"N-o Ed-ward." She answered, her voice breaking with small sobs.

I redid her cast as gentle as I could, she was still sobbing. Now it was time to look at the real damage. I tilted her chin up and felt unease with the image before me, her cheek was swollen and bright red not to mention the bruise the under her eye, it was easy to see my hand print on her face. I felt guilty for staining her perfect beautiful face. _You did warn her._ Indeed I have. The monster soothed me. I took a bag of ice and hand it to her. She took the bag without questioning and put it on her face.

"Now, take a shower and eat your breakfast, then meet me in the living room." Now that she was no longer a temporary guest she would have to learn the rules. She would learn she was mine.

* * *

**Yes, Edward is violent.**

**Yes, he mean.**

**And Yes, he does get his own way.**

**Please Review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Shock**

**BPOV**

I took a long shower, trying to access Edward´s new personality. I already expected controlling but abusive was completely new. I felt like a pet, a dog in training, and disobeying was out of question. He seemed inhumanly strong but again Charlie never taught me by force. I didn't want to come out and face him, but there was no way I could prolong that shower anymore.

I stepped out and reached for the first set of clothes I could find. I noticed then the silver tray with my breakfast lying on the bed, the food looked delicious and the smell was mouth watering but my stomach swirled inside me. I wonder if he would punish me for not eating, I debated that a few times going back and forth from the bed to the door several times, he must have got tired of waiting for me because he was now opening my door. I froze and dropped my eyes, I wasn't ready to face his rage again.

"Why are you so indecisive? Wasn't I clear enough?" He asked in a calm tone.

"Yes." I answered.

"So what is the problem?" A hint of annoyance started showing

"I don´t feel so well." I answered honestly. There was nothing physically wrong with me, but I was still scared.

"Are you sick?" He asked. I firmly shook my head no, but I remembered his warning earlier this morning.

"No." I repeated so he could hear.

"Is there something wrong with the food then?" He questioned me curiously now.

"No" I repeated. He was now quietly debating what could possibly be wrong. I didn't want him to get upset or mad so I decided the best way to end up this subject was a little lie.

"Hang over" I stated.

"Oh…" Was all he said. And then he left the bedroom. I copied him and followed until we reached the living room. He was standing there right on front of his chair waiting for something, I was not sure what I was supposed to do so I just stood there waiting too.

"Please…" he said signing for me to sit. He was weird, first he is all violent now he is acting all gentlemen, maybe he has a personality disorder. I couldn't figure him out. I don't want to have anything to do with you, I don't want you going out, you must obey but I am a gentleman. COME ON…..

"So Isabella…" He pulled me from my thoughts I looked at him as he analyzed my face.

"You are no longer a guest here." I couldn't help but let out a relief breath, I didn't have a place to go, but for all I could care, it was better than have to stay around him, from the little I knew it was easy to see how easy he could change from calm to completely insane.

"Now what you LIVE here we should make some things clear." I felt the blood being sucked out of my body, my heart stopped and my eyes widened in terror. I was shocked, to say the least, desperate and terrified were also there.

"But I thought…"

"Did I allow you to speak?" He said in a menacing tone, I just lowered my head.

"I and my family talked and we decided that it would be best if you just stayed here." He said in a tone that made very clear that he didn´t owe me that explanation, he was just making a courtesy. I let out a small sob.

"Now Isabella, you don´t have t cry. As long as you obey the rules I won´t have to punish you will I?" He said almost in a calm soothing voice. The voice wasn't enough to make me forget the two occasions that he hurt me and I couldn't help but sob harder.

It surprised me when I felt his fingers pulling my chin up, his golden eyes melted and they were full of meaning. With his free hand he stopped the tears that ran down my cheeks. There was nothing menacing about him now.

"Please, you don't have to cry." He said reassuring

"It is very simple. You follow the rules and nothing bad will ever happen to you. Do you understand?" He tried to make it seem like last night's episode was completely normal, and that it was my entire fault. If he wasn't such a jerk none of this would have happened.

"Yes." I answered, defeated. He let go of my face and went back to his former position.

"Now, the rules." He said using his authoritarian voice tone.

"You will only speak when you are directed to, and you will always answer out loud. I want every answer to finish with my name, and from now on, head shakes and nods are completely forbidden. Do you understand Isabella?" I didn't know what to think, my mind was out of place, my thoughts were spreading everywhere inside me.

"Yes, Edward."

"You are not allowed to leave the house and you can only receive guests previously approved by me. We will share the house, I'll no longer restrain you to your room, but when I have guests you will keep yourself to your room and will only come out when asked." I felt like a bird, struggling against the evil fate of having my wings cut off.

"Yes, Edward."

"And at last you will never call me names. Ever. Is that understood?" I couldn't find the courage in me to run, to speak or even to cry. I felt like a doll, like a mannequin as he stated earlier, that was the only feeling I had inside me. I couldn't even find the strength in me to hate him…

"Yes, Edward."

"Do you have any questions?" He looked at me expectant

"Just one." I was being honest

"What is it?" he said curiously

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"For how long will you keep me?" He gave a dark chuckle

"Forever." And with all that said, he left. I stared at the darkness left behind him believing it was just a nightmare, I wanted it to be a nightmare, I pinched my leg and of course the pain was there. So this wasn't a nightmare, this was the life that I would have to live from now on.

I stood there thinking what I could possibly have done to deserve such punishment but no answer came to me. I felt pity for myself was I so worthless that this is what Charlie had planned for me? He always said _"Don't worry Bella, if something happens to me you will be taken care of."_ This is what he meant? I shook my head strongly, I knew Charlie, he couldn't have imagined that this would happen, if it crossed his mind I bet he would find a way to cheat death to prevent it from happening.

I soaked and cried and no matter how much effort I put into finding a way out, I just couldn't something inside me warned me that there was not getting away, that from now on I would just have to endure it.

* * *

I know it's a bit short but i really hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bag**

**EPOV**

Days passed and as expected she behaved perfectly, she was still adjusting to her new life and forgot every now and then about the nodding and head shake, but she would correct herself quick enough for me not to lose my temper.

It was very easy to see that she wasn´t happy, at times she would just wander around the house more like a ghost than a human, the only thing that kept me from thinking she was a ghost were her clumsiness, she would often trip or hit something. I knew humans well enough to know how often they need to feed and rest, and she wasn't exactly resting or feeding as she should I noticed the dark circle under her eyes, for human eyes would be very hard to notice but she had lost some weight. She must be depressed.

I debated with myself what I could do to make her feel a bit better, I know I wouldn't be able to make her feel happy, at least not until she fully accepted that she belonged to me. I scanned my mind and Alice´s face immediately popped up. I sighed. Don't get me wrong I did like Alice, but she knew exactly how to get to me, she was the one who brought up this situation, the only reason I exploded like that was because of her. She knew how I tend to react when I get possessive.

I sighed in defeat. I wasn't going to apologize that was a fact, but I figured this would be a great way to cheer her up a bit. I picked up the phone from my pocket and dialed her number, before it could ring she picked it up.

"I knew you would call." She chanted

"Alice, I need you to…"

"I´ll be there in an hour." She interrupted and then turned off.

Her visions could be quite useful, I did like Alice, she was annoying and tended to intrude a lot, but overall she was the only one that actually knew how to deal with me.

I walked over to her room and knocked twice on the door, she answered for me to come in. She was in her bed, staring blankly to the wall.

"Get up and take a shower." I ordered her. She was obedient, even though it was clear on her face that she just wanted to stay in bed.

"Alice will be here to pick you up soon." Her eyes widened and glistered, a sparkle of happiness lit them, her lips parted and the most beautiful smile I ever seen played on her lips.

"Thank you Edward" She said now on the best mood. I have done well, I thought giving myself a internal pat. Her smile pleased me ten thousand times more than when she was being obedient. It felt weird to know the power this little human had over me. I wanted her blood so bad, but at the same time I could not kill her, and what scared me was that I didn´t even had to put effort to try not to kill her. She intrigued me, she was so different from any other human, she simply accepted whatever happened to her, other humans would have try to escape, they would yell, cry and fight, but she was just enduring it, and the fact that her mind was completely out of my reach made me want to solve the mystery that she was.

I walked to the front door as I heard Alice´s car pulling over. Alice cared for the girl, she was extremely upset with me because she knew exactly what happened that night after she left, but she also knew that part of it was her fault.

**BPOV**

Going out with Alice was just what I needed. I was so happy I was allowed to go out I almost forgot what he had done, he did gave me specific orders, I was not supposed to drink or go dancing but as soon as Alice made her intentions to shop clear he relaxed. According to her shopping makes any girl happy. I didn't complain, for all I knew I was out and I would enjoy it.

Alice was trying on her tenth skirt, they all looked the same but she insisted that they were completely different. And then it occurred to me, I was out, he was nowhere to be found, why didn´t I just run? Yes I should run, I will run. I had little money in my bank account but it would be enough to buy me a ticket to a remote place, after that I could figure something out. I decided to wait until Alice went to change again. I wasn't sure what her reaction would be, she could just let it go and give me time to run away or she could call Edward in the same second afraid that his rage would fall over her. I waited.

"You shouldn´t do that" She warned me still staring at the mirror analyzing the last skirt she had on.

"Do what?" I questioned, not sure what she meant, I was pretty sure I didn't say anything.

"He will find you." She stated no doubt in her voice.

"How did you know?" I asked her almost in a whisper

"Well, knowing Edward, any human being would be running the first chance they got." She said they, meaning she was not included in that classification. I hung my head.

"Bella, if you want to go I can´t stop you. I understand it, but you should know that he WILL find you and he won´t be happy." She stated again that hiding wasn't an option.

"But Alice…" I sobbed, she was now with her arms around me.

"I know it´s hard, but I know him, and running away would only make things worse for you. If you stay and do things his way, I´m pretty sure soon enough you will have you freedom back." I sobbed once more, Alice just reassured what I already knew, deep inside I knew there was no escape. There was no point in fighting and struggling, I would just listen to Alice.

Alice kept dragging me from one store to another, she didn't make me try anything on today which was a surprise, she usually use me as a paper doll, but today she only bought stuff for herself. As I saw the day coming to its end I felt my emotions being sucked away from me again, I knew that soon I would have to go back to reality.

She drove fast the entire way back, there was a hint of annoyance in her but I didn't know exactly why. She reminded me at least five times on our way back that I should do things his way and if I did, everything would work out for the best. The trees passed in a blur and soon we were back at my household.

"This is yours." She handed me a small pink bag a hint of smile on her face. "And please behave."

Alice left me, I wasn't sure when I would see her again, or if I ever would, but if there was anything I could do to make him allow her visits I would. I remembered what she said and knew what I had to do, I just have to obey him, if I please him I´m sure he won´t deny me Alice.

I walked to the front door but before I could reach the knob it was already opening.

"Welcome back" He said. I accessed his features before I could answer, he seemed calm enough and his eyes gave nothing away so I decided to try her way.

"Thank you Edward. It´s good to be back" I said dropping the bag on the floor and removing my jacket. A lie, but Alice was right a smile spread on his face.

"Did you have dinner yet?" He said taking the jacket off my hands and hanging it.

"No, Edward." I answered curtly, expecting him to force me to eat something like he did the last few days.

"Will you join me for dinner then?" I looked up to his face, I was puzzled. For the first time he was giving me the choice. She was right, of course she was right, she knew him a lot more than I did, and if behaving nicely would make him treat me better I was up for it.

"Sure, but…" I interrupted myself and looked up at him, I expected disapproval but he was just waiting for me to finish my thought."Can I have a shower first?"

"Yes." He chuckled. For the first time I heard that and it was so beautiful, so different from the Edward I knew that it took me a few seconds to make my way to the shower.

I took a quick shower, I didn't want to make him wait, in fact I was anxious to bring my plan to action, it was working good so far, no major differences, but enough to keep me confident and set my head. I dried my hair quickly with a towel and put on a white tank top and my old Hello Kitty sweats, as I walked into the kitchen I could see him tapping his fingers on the counter, already impatient. I stood on the door just looking at him, I wasn't allowed to speak when I wasn't asked for, and I wasn't ready to press my luck again. He looked at me, his eyes widening a bit. He cleared his throat so he could speak.

"So, what should we prepare?" He opened the fridge looking for something.

"Do you want me to cook, Edward?" I asked, he turned in my direction quickly, curiosity in his eyes.

"Can you cook?" I smiled.

"Yes, Edward" He looked puzzled.

"Who teached you?" Another question, he was giving me room to answer.

"I, my dad wasn't much of a cooker, I had to learn fast I didn´t want to live on frozen food." I laughed remembering the time Charlie actually ruined one of those.

I walked to the fridge expecting him to make room for me. He looked down into my eyes, his eyes burned with curiosity. I blushed and quickly dodged his gaze looking at the fridge. I picked up a tomato and started preparing a good sauce to make spaghetti.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked amused, now sitting on a bench next to the counter. His hand was under his chin, while his other hand traced the pattern of the marble.

"Yes" I paused

"What went wrong?" He asked concerned, again, making room for me to freely answer.

"Well, as much fun as you can have shopping." I chuckled, he smiled. I was making a test by removing his name from the end of the sentences and giving him less monosyllabic answers. It seemed he preferred the long answers.

It was silent again. I looked at him, while he pondered something.

"What did you buy?" He said returning to his questioning

"Nothing ." I said honestly turning to him but before I could continue explaining about the skirt saga I saw his eyes on the pink bag that was now on the counter. I could see a hint of anger in his face, he thought I was lying to him. I had to fix it before his anger got out of hand.

"Hmm…" I mused putting both of my elbows on the counter looking curious at the small pink bag and then poked it with the wooden spoon. He looked at me raising one eyebrow.

"Do you think it safe to look?" I said whispering to him he tried to hide his amusement but he finally chuckled. He then sighed and took the contents off the bag. I gasped and blushed when I saw the delicate lace piece emerging and without thinking I shoved it back in. His eyes jumped to my face curiosity burning clearly in his eyes, I was afraid that curiosity would soon turn into anger.

"I am sorry, Edward I didn't …" He got up fast.

"Go your room, now" He almost growled in my face.

I released the hold he had on me and ran back to my room. I could feel he was behind me but when I looked back he had stopped at the door, opening it for someone to come in. I saw a gorgeous red head making her way, they looked so different but yet they had the same inhuman beauty carved in their body and faces. I saw him kissing her cheek as she giggled something in his ear, tracing his chest suggestively. He then grabbed her by the waist holding her body from the floor, dragging her into the living room.

I darted back to my room and locked the door behind me I wasn't a fool, I knew what was happening I also knew this was his house, but god, why make so much noise. I searched desperately for my IPod and turned it on with max volume I hid in my bed, covering my head with pillows, just extra cautious. I then let myself drag into the loud beats and heavy guitar solos, drifting to my sleep.  
The intense light on my face woke me up, it was already morning, I couldn't hear anything, it was complete silent, and my IPod was now on the floor along with the pillows. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and washed my face, as I did that I analyzed it carefully, the bruise under my eye wasn't there anymore, I turned my back to the mirror analyzing it, the bruise there was gone too, the only sign I still had of any sort of violence was the cast. It didn't hurt anymore and I was ready to rip that annoying thing off but Carlisle remembering the last experiences it required at least one full month before the bones could heal. I brushed my hair smoothing it as much as I could, but it wasn't giving signs it would give in today. I sighed.

I walked to the door and stopped in front of it looking for any signs that there was still a guest in the house and found none I then opened the door heading to the kitchen, I could see signs of destruction all over the house, it looked like it was struck by a tornado, I finally reached the kitchen, it was intact, I was relieved. After seeing the rest of the house I could imagine that there wouldn't be anything eatable by now, if you know what I mean. I went to the fridge looking for some juice but the door closed violently, I saw then the red haired woman leaning against the door, a dark smile on her lips. I looked at her wide eyes, and thought about making my run back, after all I wasn't allowed out when he had company.

"So, you are the one trying to still Eddie from me." She said now standing in my way, still smiling but no humor in her voice I tried to find my way around her but this time she grabbed me by the arm.

"Please, let me go, I just… I will get in trouble." She smiled

"Will you?" She threatened to scream but stopped.

"Please don't" I said in a low whisper afraid he would hear.

"Why? You are nothing but a little inconvenience in his life, I might as well just get you out of my way." She whispered in my ear

"I-I don't want him. He is the one who is…"

"Oh really?" She interrupted me. She held a small deep green lace bra between her fingers swinging it in the air. "So what is this for?" She said raising one eyebrow.

"I-I"

"Let me make this very clear, for you. You stay out of my way, or I will make sure your life is miserable."

"More?" I let it escape.

"You have no idea. " She giggled and threw me against the kitchen counter I stumbled to get my balance back but hit the chairs making them fall on the ground causing a loud noise. I knew he heard it, I knew he was coming. I tried to get out and run, but she kept getting on my way I then made my run for the kitchen exit, but there she was again, blocking my path.

"Isabella" I froze when I heard his voice behind me. I turned slowly only to meet his gaze full of anger.

"Edward I am so sorry" He saw the despair in my eyes and his anger gave in a bit, but before it could melt away the mean read head was already standing between us.

"Oh, Eddie, she was so awful, she wanted to throw me out." She sobbed crocodile tears into his chest, his body started to shake and anger burned more intense in his body.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room when I had guests" he growled furious at me.

"I didn't kn…" A slap interrupted me. I fell to the ground tears staining my face. I looked at the bitch grinning behind Edward's shoulders. I felt my face stinging and burning with rage. I stood up and stared at him. He turned his back to me now comforting her. I was crying now, but the pain was the least of my problems. My temper got to me, yet again.

"Apologize." He demanded under his breath, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I stood silent.

"Apologize now" He said louder now turning to face me.

"I have nothing to apologize for" I said staring right back, I could see he was mad, but I was more. I was punished for no reason, I wasn't guilty here, and I would not apologize.

"You will apologize." He yelled grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"FINE" I yelled back, I walked into her direction my palms tingling, every ounce of me itched wanting me to give her a good slap, just like I had received but my reason yelled at me, my face still tingling from the humiliating slap.

"I'm sorry" I said leaving the kitchen. I stomped out of the kitchen making my way to my "cellar". I slammed the door behind me and fell to the floor crying, everything was going so much better, why did she have to show up.

I was doing everything right and this was my reward? Idiot, idiot, I yelled in my mind. Of course he wouldn't treat you any different, what are you to him? Nothing! I am nothing to him, and he is nothing to me, nothing but a monster I am forced to live with. The truth was no matter what I did, I would always be his pet. If I knew that than why was I suffering? Because in those few minutes of truce we had I felt a little bit more myself instead of the obeying pet. I wanted to be me, but I wouldn't give him that taste. If he wanted to play that game fine, but I wasn't going down so easy.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was abit longer than the others, but oh well, longer means more fun right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Realization**

**EPOV**

I knew very well what had happened I was not a fool, but still I wasn't sure she deserved the outcome, I wasn't even sure she knew why she was being punished._ Because, she is an ungrateful little creature._ I nodded to the monster he was often right. How dare she say she was miserable when I have just granted her an enormous courtesy?

"_Edward I am so sorry" She apologized knowing she was not supposed to be out, I was ready to forgive her but Tanya's body crushed into mine._

"_Oh, Eddie, she was so awful, she wanted to throw me out." Tanya cried into my chest, replaying the conversation in her mind. So she thought she was miserable… even after allowing Alice to see her she still thought she was miserable couldn't she see I was trying to make her feel better? I looked at Tanya and thought about ripping her head off right then and there, but I was more infuriated at Isabella._

"_I thought I told you to stay in your room when I had guests" I growled at her, I was now furious, how could she be so ungrateful?_

"_I didn't kn…" She spoke, my vision tinted red and I delivered a slap on her face. I turned to Tanya, her eyes wide but playful, she was surprised, and she thought I was doing it for her._

"_Apologize." I demanded under my breath._

"_Apologize now" I said louder now looking at her._

"_I have nothing to apologize for" I could see she didn't know what she was being punished for. She just stood there stubborn with her lips pressed._

"_You will apologize." I leaped to her, holding her shoulders between my hands and shaking her._

"_FINE" She yelled and turned toward Tanya; she clenched and unclenched her fists several times, probably deciding rather she should hit Tanya._

"_I'm sorry" She said but there was no intention in her voice, and left, I heard her stomping up the stairs and slamming her door loudly after her. Why was she apologizing to Tanya? She should apologize to me!_

_I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm down I breathed heavily. I felt then that disgusting female, because she was now excited thinking I was defending her._

"_You should leave." I told her, still angered._

"_Are you sure?" She said tracing my chest and moved her hand down suggestively._

"_Now, Tanya." She froze, and nodded._

"_You can call if you change your mind" She said giggling._

"_Don't fool yourself Tanya, I know what happened. Make sure you get your things, I don't want you coming back here." She gulped, turned and left._

Weeks passed and she would rarely leave her room, I went to check on her several times with all sorts of questions, but the answer would always be a "Yes Edward" or "No Edward" she never said anything beyond that, there was no sadness in her voice, always answered curtly and firm, no signs of depression in her voice. The only kind of conversation we had happened this morning and it was not pleasant.

"_Edward, I need go out." She demanded infuriating me_

"_You are not allowed to." I answered her behind my breath_

"_Your choice" She said smiling and turned her back to me. Was she defying me?_

"_Why would I let you go out?" I demanded_

"_It's a girl thing you wouldn't understand" She said with all the petulance in the world, clearly calling me an idiot. By instinct I grabbed her now healed arm threatening her._

"_Now." I demanded_

"_Fine, I need tampons" I froze "It is kind of urgent" She said with a superior sound, knowing she won that round._

"_I'll have Alice to bring them over." I stated but she was just silent, no reactions came from her this time._

"_Whatever" she said and left._

Why did it bother me so much that she wouldn't talk to me? She meant nothing to me right? _Right. She is just fun to talk to, like a pet, when you are bored you go and play catch, with her you talk._ I nodded to the monster's analogy. It was so easy to let myself go around her, I couldn't find a single thing that really annoyed me about her, when she was being obedient of course, before that episode she wasn't following it exactly as I demanded but I confess, I liked her way better.

I groaned. How I hated this human, she made me feel so confuse, I wanted to strangle her and caress her at the same time. How extremely infuriating she was. She was a tease, she teased me every second, with her wet hair soaking her shirt making it completely see through, with her innocent way and even when she was being petulant she made me want her. I wanted her in every single way I could possibly imagine.

"You don't want to fry your brain" A finger poked my forehead

"Hello Alice" I muttered

"Moody aren't we?" she giggled

"What are you doing here Alice? I thought I made it clear you were no longer welcome."

"Oh, so that's how you play now? Well, you better put Rose on your speed dial, you know just in case you need help next time." She grinned and started making her way out.

"I didn't mean it that way Alice. She is grounded" She shook her head

"What did she do now?" She asked, no real interest in her voice, she already knew what happened.

"Go away Alice"

"I will soon, I just came to drop some things for Bella."

"Just drop it and leave." I wanted her to gone.

"Thanks to you she is upset with me too you know? You are such a jerk sometimes Edward." She said frowning in disapproval.

I heard her going to Isabella's room and knocking twice, the door opened.

"_What?" She frowned_

"_I came to bring your things" She chanted_

"_Thanks." She was closing the door but Alice wasn't done_

"_Why are you mad at me?" Alice asked._

"_Because, it's your fault." She accused_

"_What did I do?" Alice cried_

"_Because of you, I actually thought he might be a bit different then the picture I painted in my mind, but no he is just a monster." She paused Alice was about to say something "And you are not very far on the monster lane Alice." She said turning to leave Alice standing on the door_

"_Thank you very much you IDIOT!" Alice cried in her mind yelling at me._

"_Bella, I am…" She started but was interrupted_

"_Alice…" She sighed "Just leave"_

Alice thought how she could make amends but nothing plausible came to her mind, she felt defeated, guilty and most of all irritated. I heard her stomping down the stairs. I thought she would give me a hard time, but she just left.

I sighed, why was I an idiot? It wasn't my fault she was so ungrateful. I know humans care for their freedom in an over rated way, if she wanted, if she made an effort she could get over the freedom issue and just enjoy what she had. If it wasn't enough that she was mad I knew soon Alice would start pestering me. Before I could actually finish the thought my phone rang.

"IDIOT" Alice yelled

"What now?" I asked

"Geez, Edward you are such a selfish bastard, can´t you see what you are doing to her?"

"You speak like I owe her something." I rolled my eyes, the pestering came sooner than I thought.

"Well, if she is such an annoyance, I should tell Carlisle to get her apartment ready. You wouldn´t mind." She threatened.

"Don´t you dare." I growled at her.

"I don't get you Edward, first you say you want her to stay, that she is all interesting and you want to get to know her, now you come up with this abusive crap. You know damn well I can´t keep this going." She spoke mad at me now. She didn´t like the physical or mental aggressions I was delivering.

"Stay out of this Alice, it´s none of your business."

"Oh, but you are wrong. The moment you asked me to lie for you it became my business, so you better cut the crap and threat her nice or I make Carlisle go over there and bring her back, in the circumstances even Rosalie´s tantrums are better." I growled, now I was being compared to Rosalie, great that was just what I needed.

"I am serious Edward, I´ll give you one week to fix this mess. You know, you don't own her."

"You are wrong. I do own her." I hissed now. Even though that girl meant little to me she was mine, I claimed her and not even Alice would take her from me.

"I really don´t get you Edward, she is not a pet, you can´t just have her around because you are curious or just because she amuses you." I can´t? I laughed. I already did it and now she says I can't? I claimed her for all of those reasons, and she would stay until I wanted her to.

"One week Edward." She hung up.

I hated to admit but Alice was right, I did want her to stay because she is a complete mystery to me, but there is something else about this human that threw me off the edge. There was indeed something special about her but I just couldn't figure out what it was. I sighed once again. She is nothing but a human, I could easily kill her if I wanted to, but I couldn't, if I wanted her, and I did want her, I could probably deceive her into trusting me and get it but again I just couldn't. I unfiled all the memories I had from her trying to pinpoint what was so special about her that made me so furious to the point I would actually use violence against her.

I remembered then the talk we had in the kitchen about the pink bag. The look she had on her face, poking the bag like a monster would come out of it was hilarious, _"Do you think it's safe to look?"_ she whispered afraid the monster would hear her. I chuckled again. _This is bad._ The monster yelled in my head. My eyes widened when realization struck me. I wasn't just mad at her, I was also mad at myself. It was so easy to be myself around her that my carefully composed mask was breaking slowly and I was so blinded by it that I had this entire situation backwards. I didn´t have her, she had me. It was the most absurd realization I have ever had, but still it was true, I was so caught up in her mystery and while I tried to solve her I was also letting her solve me and this made me mad.

_Idiot_. The monster said, laughing. Fantastic, just fantastic, I exhaled a sharp breath.

* * *

**Okay okay, I do get that you guys are upset with Alice, Carlisle and Rose, but I hope now everything is clear.**

**Hope You enjoy this chapter, had a bit of a hard time making Edward realize the truth.**

**Please please please Review.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Alley**

**BPOV**

I was preparing myself food for the day, I had decided that I wouldn't give him the taste of making me miserable. He could take away everything had but I would never let him get to me again.

"What are you preparing?" He asked from behind me. He had this annoying habit of showing up from thin air. I was already getting used to it.

"Food, Edward." I answered not wanting to talk.

"What kind of food?" I sighed

"A sandwich, Edward." I fought the urge to throw the bottle of ketchup at him and stain his perfect white shirt. He knew I wasn't in the mood for small talk and let me go.

I went back to my "cellar" closing the door behind me. I have already read all of my books and honestly I was too annoyed to actually find the patience in me to read anything. I reminded Alice brought me some magazines. I was still upset with her over the hideous thing she bought me but I could be thankful, looked like she knew I would need those magazines. I sighed, maybe I was just being unfair to her, after all she had nothing to do with what happened she just made me feel a complete idiot for convincing me he was not that bad when in fact he was just a monster. He was a monster, it wasn´t her fault. I could understand she had no way to interfere, I would be scared to do something too if I had a brother like him. I decided I would forgive her when I had a chance.

I grabbed my iPod and put the headphones on going to the balcony, it was a warm nice day and even though I was trapped in this house I was not going deprive myself from the sun. I laid on the cold marble floor and winced when my stomach touched it, I put the magazine in front of me and started the music.

_**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem**_

_**To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure**_

_**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**_

_**Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It`s haunting how I can't seem...**_

_**To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure**_

I groaned and threw the iPod far into the room, don´t get me wrong I did like Linkin Park but I usually applied songs to life experiences, like a sound track and this particular song applied too well for the present situation.

"Poor thing. I think you killed it." A soft voice murmured, I was tempted to look. I was upset with the player because it had an extremely annoying prediction power, but I didn't want it damaged.

"No, it´s perfectly fine." He reassured so I didn't bother to look. Maybe if I pretended he didn't exist he would just leave me alone.

"Can we talk?" He asked in a smooth voice. He definitely had a personality disorder.

"What do you need Edward?" I asked no interest in my voice.

"I think I might have over reacted." What? I looked at him confused, he had serious issues.

"I mean, I know Tanya, she is vicious." He stated no doubt in his voice.

"So, are you apologizing?" I asked him dubious. He pinched the bridge of his nose making some clear effort not to lose his patience. I could see he was not used to apologize at all.

"I am trying" He said composed now.

"Well, you suck at it." I stated going back to my magazine. I could hear him gasping.

"Do you have an answer for everything?" I heard a hint of his previous personality in his voice, there it was again, losing his patience.

"When I am allowed to, Yes Edward." I answered darkly not caring about the outcome. I couldn´t care less about him, if he wanted he could beat me to death but still I wasn't going to give in and let him make my life miserable. I was better than that. I waited for a growl, a slap or anything to reprehend me but I just heard a low chuckle. He was indeed crazy. I shook my head.

"What is it?" He asked

"You know." I turned to my side "Your father is a doctor isn't he?" Maybe he was sick, Carlisle should just lock him up.

"Yes" He answered curious

"You should talk to him." I said but I wasn't clear enough.

"Why?"

"Because you have a distinct case of personality disorder, he could probably help you or at least indicate someone that could." I spat no regrets, he need to hear it from someone and obviously his family was composed by cowards. That did it he lost his patience now.

"I didn´t come here for this." He spun towards the door and shut it behind him. He was just like the rest of his family, afraid of hearing the truth.

"Coward." I muttered.

I don't know how or when it happened but he turned me up and he was now over me growling furiously at my face. I wasn´t scared, I was passed the scare phase, I raised one eyebrow.

"Repeat that." He threatened thinking I would actually recoil.

"Coward." I smiled, his body shook.

"Is the truth hard?" I asked pushing his buttons. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. I was expecting his rage outburst but he just got up, sighed and started leaving again. I almost yelled at him to wait I was prepared for the outcome this time, and maybe if he broke something I would have the opportunity on letting his father learn the truth and set me free.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult?" I was the one making things difficult?

"You are kidding right?" I asked him but he shook his head. He really though I was the one making everything difficult didn't he? Was he dumb? I thought I should clear somethings for him.

"First you send me this bizarre note saying you don't want to share spaces with me, then you come and help me when I am drunk, after that you slap me, later I am your hostage and guilty of god knows what, and now you want to make amends? Are you sure I am the one being difficult? Could you just make up your mind?" I said now furious at the situation. He stood there just staring at me, mouth open in surprise.

"I understand." He said no anger in him he left for good now.

I heard a car pulling over and the front door opening that was a sign for me to stay in my room. Then my door opened slowly and Alice came to view.

"Hi Bella." She said with her contagious smile.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her with an apologetic smile.

"How are you today?"

"Good." I answered her honestly, from the moment I decided I wasn't going to let him get to me I was actually good.

"Great." She was excited now her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Look Alice I am sorry…"

"Shh, it´s not your fault." She interrupted me

"Still, you didn't deserve it." I felt embarrassed.

"Don´t worry about it Bella." She now moved to the closet, I knew what was coming, I wanted to roll my eyes but I think I owed that to her.

"I think you have been in here for too long. We should go out." She chanted already picking up a set of clothes. I was not sure I was "allowed" to and I couldn't trust Alice to clear things off with him, but you know what, I couldn't care less.

"Where are we going?"

"Dancing." Great, she liked to torture me even more than her brother did.

"You know what, I think I´ll just stay here and watch a movie." I said turning on the TV

"Ah come on Bella, you are a good dancer." I sighed

"Whatever you say Alice." She clapped her hands excitedly.

She made me wear a tight dark skirt with sandals with, of course, immense heels, the top was backless, Alice wouldn´t let me go off without showing some skin, at least there wasn't a cleavage on this one. Leaving the house was not a problem, he was not there.

The night club was so full that it was hard to find an empty stop even to stand, the music was loud to a point that my ears started hurting. Alice dragged me around in amazing speed considering the amount of people, she dodged them with so much grace. How I envied her balance. We reached a spot big enough for at least fifteen people but there was only me and Alice there.

"VIP, nice." I mocked her, but instead she just grinned.

"What will you drink today?" She asked me.

"Alice you have to stop that. I´m not going to get drunk."

"You are much funnier when you drink." She grimaced

"Fine…" I was a pushover.

By now I have lost count on how many drinks I actually took, I was dancing in the middle of the dance floor my eyes closed, just enjoying the beat, when finally the music changed I opened my eyes and quickly scanned the place looking for Alice but she was nowhere to be found. I left the dance floor looking for her, maybe she was entangled in some boy's hair. I searched for her in the far corner of the club, of course she wasn't there. When I turned I finally noticed the tall muscular man staring down at me, a devilish smile on his face. Uh-oh, I quickly tried to make my way around him, but his arm traveled to my waist pushing me against the wall.

"Hmm" he mused in a husky tone "What do we have here?" His eyes scanned my body. I knew I was in trouble.

"Let me go." I demanded pressing my back against the wall.

"Not gonna happen sugar." I was trapped between his arms, I then felt the wall collapsing, I stumbled backwards, amazed that I wouldn't fall in these heels. Took me a moment to realize he had me pinned against an emergency exit and that he had opened it making me take steps behind now we were on a dark alley, no witnesses.

"Stop" I tried to yell but my voice was weak.

"Why? You were asking for it." He said taking two steps in my direction.

"Please don't do it." I pleaded but he ignored my pleas and continued to walk to me.

Finally I did what was expected of anyone in this situation I went for the run, I could see that not far off in the end of the alley there was a very crowded street, but thanks to the loud music no one could hear me. I then tripped on my own feet and fell on the floor not too far from my attacker. He gave me a dark laugh and came for me again, this time he was coming faster.

"Please" I begged once more. But again, he ignored me, he was now too close, he kneeled in front of me his hand reaching for my ankle, I kicked the air twice trying to stop him but I failed miserably, and I couldn't blame the alcohol, it was now gone from my system. One of his hands grabbed my right ankle and pulled me to his direction, the other hand was not traveling up my left leg. I struggled in his hands trying to let myself free but it was a failed attempt he was much stronger than I was. His face was now too close to mine I could feel the heavy scent of alcohol his hand was reaching for my underwear, I knew what would come next.

* * *

**Yeah yeah cliffhanger I know. More you review sooner I´ll update. ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Decision**

"Please stop" I begged again desperate, tears rolling down my face.

"I think she asked you to stop." The hard voice I detested so much said from the far corner of the dark alley. I never thought I would be so happy to hear Edward´s voice.

"Go get your own" The man said dismissing Edward with the hand that was holding my ankle.

Faster than I could imagine, no, faster than it was possible the man was being yanked off of me, he flew across the alley and I couldn't see him anymore I heard a loud metal thud and cracking sounds. I saw Edward standing in front of me protecting me from the men if he came back.

Before I could think I was already on my feet darting to Edward's direction and throwing my arms around his waist, sobs breaking through my chest it was ironical that now I was looking for him to comfort me he then freed himself from my hold staring down my face and sighed his arms flew under me bringing my legs up from the floor. I couldn't help but feel grateful that he was there I threw my arms around his neck and hid my face in his chest.

I wasn't sure he was moving until I heard a car door opening and he let me down on the passenger seat, but I couldn´t make my arms let go of him I felt so safe, he undid my hold and placed both of my hands on my lap.

His eyes were furious and concerned, again that heartbreaking look. He scanned me quickly making sure I wasn't physically hurt.

"Are you alright?" He said removing the hair that was falling on my face. I nodded.

"Did he hurt you?" I shook my head, I couldn't find my voice.

"Okay then, wait here I will…" before he could finish I threw my arms around him again.

"Please, don't leave me alone." I whispered. His hands resting on my back making small movements, trying to soothe me.

"I won't." He promised, but undid my grasp once more. He pulled my legs up putting them in the safety of his car and closed the passenger door. He was now sliding through the driver´s side.

"Do you want me to drive you home or you want to stay with Alice tonight?" He said in a calm voice but his hands were clutched his muscles tense. I pondered that for a second but if I thought about it really well Alice was the one who put me through all this.

"Home please."

"Home it is." He said serious but his mouth gave me a stunning crooked smile.

We got home faster than I thought it was possible, I knew Alice drove fast, but he drove like a maniac. I was releasing myself from my sandals when I heard my door opening , he waited patiently for me, I stumbled a few times when I reached the ground but Edward´s hands were ready to support me. He sighed and picked me up again. Despite the fury and anger I could see a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"You are drunk again." He stated.

"I was." I corrected him I could see a tiny smile playing on his lips.

We reached my bedroom he placed me gently over my bed and started to leave.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He turned.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." He answered politely and left.

There was nothing that indicated that this was actually the Edward I have lived with, he was so polite so restrained, he could even pose as a perfect gentleman, and I would have fallen for it. Would have, but I knew him far too well and knew that those weren't his true colors.

I drifted in and out of consciousness, the night was brutal. I dreamed I was running, it was very dark but I could see a light in the end of the darkness, I knew it was the alley I from the previous night, I ran and looked behind, I knowing what I was running from, suddenly I hit something and fell to the ground, I looked up and saw the face of my attacker staring at me, smiling, thinking about his easy prey. I heard a loud growl from behind me and saw Edward, his face a mix of fear and fury, he looked glorious, his skin emitted a light glow, he leaped in the air jumping on the attacker's throat. He pushed and punched him harder and harder dragging him out of my sight and at some point they were so far that there was no light anymore. I was in complete darkness, I realized then that Edward was the light I was seeing. I called and screamed for him but he wouldn't come back.

I blinked and stared at the ceiling. I could feel the sweat in my forehead, my head hurt, it could be a hangover but I was sure it was from my nightmares. I took a long shower letting my body relax. I thought about Edward, and despite everything I felt a bit grateful, not grateful enough to let everything that happened in the past but enough to be at least polite to him, after all he saved my life. Twice. I came up with a new plan of action, it was a mix, I still wouldn't let him make me miserable, but I figured I could at least try to sound a bit grateful. With that in mind I left the shower.

I prepared my breakfast and was returning to my room when I saw him sitting on his armchair staring blankly at the wall.

"Good morning Edward." I said with a happy voice, but he didn´t answer he just raised one of his hands.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked

"Please, not today." He answered coldly.

I was angry. He was so irritating, when I treat him like he doesn't even exist he wants to talk to me and when I decide I should just let this go he is the one who wasn't in the mood to talk to me? Fine.

I was watching television in my room, nothing really interesting was on but I needed to kill time. I heard two soft knocks on the door and rolled my eyes. When I finally thought he would leave me alone here he was, I think he just did that to annoy me, he waited until I was expecting something and did the opposite just to anger me. He didn't wait for me to answer and just made his way in. He walked to the couch and waited looking at my feet, expecting me to make room for him I pulled my legs closer to my body giving him enough space. What did he want now? Annoy me to death since he couldn't do the job by brute force?

"What are you watching?" He asked sitting where my feet once were.

"No idea." I said zapping through channels.

"I decided." He stated. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Decided what?" I asked no real interest

"Well. You asked me if I could make up my mind, as in if I would be a tremendous idiot or just a normal idiot." I looked at him shocked, I didn't really think he was going to consider the situation.

"I decided I don´t know." I sighed, I couldn't expect anything different.

"I don't know if I can be different." He continued explaining. How difficult could it be? He would still be an idiot in the end. I shook my head.

"Sometimes is hard for me to be around other people." I noticed that.

"Is there a point then? To this conversation." I thought I better clarify.

"I am not sure."

"Okay." I answered coldly. There was a minute of silence before he spoke again.

"I was wondering, I know I am not in place to ask you favors but.,," He trailed off, I raised one eyebrow he wanted a favor from me? That couldn´t be good.

"Could you tell me?" Tell him what? Why does he keep giving me unfinished sentences?

"Tell you what Edward? I am not a mind reader you know you better start finishing your sentences." He laughed at that.

"Tell me what you really think of me." I made a face, I knew this could go badly.

"Please?" He pleaded, but I knew that he could snap at any moment. "I will behave."

"You might say that now."

"I promise I will behave." With that said I think I could give him what he wanted.

"Okay then." I took a deep breath and turned to him, crossing my legs.

"Well, you do have a terrible temper, and your mood swings are unpredictable, I'm not even sure I can breathe without annoying you." I paused analyzing his face, at any change I could just stop.

"Go on." He insisted giving me an encouraging smile. The so perfect crooked smile, I blinked once.

"Well, you are abusive, I think I could put up with the mood changes and the yelling, but the beating is just way out of line. It makes you a monster." He face fell with each word not fury as I expected, but he was ashamed repentant. He sighed.

"But…" I amended fast "if you wanted, I mean if you made a great effort I think you could be a nice person."

"Thank you." He faked a smile.

"I mean it." I said touching his hand. He took my hand in his and traced a line my skin burned where his finger left a trail.

"I am so very sorry." It took me a second to notice what he was talking about, it was the hand he broke. I smiled, at least he was apologizing.

"What?" I asked curious about her thoughts

"You are getting better at this." He raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"At apologizing." I laughed.

"I am making a great effort." He said teasingly I just laughed.

* * *

**Yes yes i know it´s a bit short but if I made it longer I would just have to blend in the next chapter into this one. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews. Keep reviewing and I will keep updating ;)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Furniture**

BPOV

After the conversation last night we didn't talk much, it was settled that he would try to be a nicer person and on my part I decided I would try to cooperate as a sign of my gratitude for saving my life. I heard a commotion coming from the front of the house, Edward was yelling at Alice apparently.

"Are you insane Alice? Do you know what could have happened?" I went to my balcony to hear it clearer, I stood inside though, I didn't want to get caught in the middle of a family argument.

"I already told you I am sorry Edward." Alice said dismissively.

"She could have been hurt."

"Now, we know you wouldn't let that happen right?" She said mocking her brother.

"How could you leave her alone Alice?" He yelled now furiously.

"It's not like I planned that Edward. I left her for just one minute. Jasper was calling me, I had to answer." She said to him in a crying tone.

"Do you think I care? It could be the pope calling, you should have taken care of her. Do you know what it would have done to me if she got hurt?" He said in a desperate tone.

"No I don't. Like you haven't hurt her yourself."

"It's different now Alice."He said in a tone I couldn't understand.

"Different how?" He was about to answer, but I was so on the edge hearing their argument that I didn't realize I was on the tip of my toes, I lost my balance when I tried to lean in and hear more.

"Bella?" He asked curiously. I couldn't help but notice, it was the first time he called me Bella, instead of Isabella.

"Yes?" I said embarrassed still lying on the ground. I hid my face between my hands, even though they could not see me it was an instant reaction. They both laughed.

"So, Bella, I came over to see if you wanted to shop, and maybe watch a movie later." Alice told me.

"Okay." I answered still on the ground, embarrassed.

"Can I come up? Are you descent?" She asked laughing.

"Yeah." I felt like digging a hole to hide my face.

What was different now? Maybe he was willing to change after all. Maybe those talks helped. I tried to pinpoint what would be the cause his sudden will to change but Alice was already on her way up.

"You can get up now you know?" She asked teasingly

"I'm fine. It's good here." I spoke as if I meant to lay there.

"So Edward was telling me about what happened." I uncovered my face to look at her.

"I'm really sorry." She said

"I guess it's okay Alice, nothing happened after all." I said trying to soothe her.

"Edward is right though, I should have looked out after you." I was offended

"I am not a child Alice."

"Well, you do attract more problems than a child." She laughed. I was ready to unleash my rage towards her, but she sensed it and started making her way out.

"All right then, we will meet at the mall around 7pm. Edward is going to give you a ride." I ignored her still offended by the insinuation.

I didn't attract that much trouble did I? I knew I was unlucky and clumsy, but that was all. I kept mumbling still upset.

"May I come in?" Edward asked standing outside my door.

"Sure." I answered.

"Would you mind if we left early? There is somewhere I wanted to stop before." He asked, a complete gentleman.

"Ahm, sure, just give me time to take a shower and I'll be ready." I answered.

"Meet me downstairs when you are ready." He said smiling amused at my annoyance.

Shower didn't take long I didn't want to delay his plans. I put on a simple pair of jeans and a deep dark blue blouse, I quickly put on my shoes, a simple pair of boots, no heels, and made my way down. Edward was already waiting for me on the front door.

"Nice." His mouth broke into a crooked smile.

"Thanks, but Alice will probably throw in a tantrum." I grimaced he laughed.

We were already in the car, there was an awkward silence between us, it was so awkward I had to say something.

"So, where are we going?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"I wanted to show you something." He said almost in an embarrassed tone.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"You will see, we are close now." Less than two minutes later we stopped in front of a building that seemed older than my grandma, but weird enough it was well conserved and to tell you the truth it had some kind of charm.

"Come." He said leading the way through a set of stairs, I was lucky to pick up non heels.

He stopped in front of a white door and opened it for me to come in. The door led to a white room, decorated with a mix of classic and contemporary furniture, there was an immense couch and two non matching chairs, opposite to the sofa there was a white fireplace decorated with multiple flowers and black and white photos. On the right wall there was a wide window covered with see through beige curtains, but when the sun sparkled on them there was a hint of gold to them. On the left part of the room there was a square glass table, with eight chairs with the same color as the curtains. The kitchen was wide open and was only separated from the room by a grey marble balcony that sparkled when light hit it. It was surprisingly beautiful, I would never be able to match so many different furniture like that. And it was so open, with so much light, even if it was clouded outside, inside looked like the sun was shining brightly.

"What do you think?" He asked pulling me off my amazement.

"Wow." Was all I could manage to say.

"I knew you would like it." He smirked

"Are you buying it?" I asked still admiring the place.

"Already did." He answered embarrassed again.

"It's good you did, this is pretty amazing." I had no experience in real estate but if I had the money I would buy it.

"Would you like to see the rest?" He asked signing the light wood running door.

"Sure."

He walked me through an immense hall leading to three different bedrooms, one was an immense library combined with and entertainment room. It was hard to notice the television when there were countless books on the shelves. I didn't even have enough time to peek at the titles, Edward had already motioned for us to change rooms. He opened a door to an immense room, it was twice the size of the living room but it had no furniture in it, everything was white, the right wall had a window and opposite to that window, on the left wall there was an immense white wardrobe. The back wall was made of glass, and it led to the bathroom, I could only see the huge bathtub from where I was standing.

"Not finished?" I asked

"Well, actually, we weren't sure how you would like it." I gasped

"Why?"

"It's for you after all, I think you should have a choice in it too." He smiled embarrassed.

"But…" Why was he doing this for me? I could never accept it, just to think the amount of money invested in this place.

"You don't like it then?" He face fell "We can change everything, we can do it totally different…" the words started rushing out his mouth.

"No. No, it's perfect." I reassured him.

"What is it then?" He asked missing the obvious.

"Edward" I exhaled "I couldn't possibly accept this, just to think of how much you paid for it…"

"Think of it as a loan." He prompted interrupting me, I eyed him suspiciously.

"Really Bella, you need your own place and I had this lying around for some time now, it just needed a makeover, as Alice would say." He laughed.

"But Edward…"

"If you don't like it we can find something different." He stated insecure again.

"Stop that, I already said it's perfect." I was angry now, he was trying to get rid of this amazing place. "It's just too much to accept Edward, put yourself in my position." He thought about it for a second but didn't say anything.

"At least let me pay for it." He scoffed, right, like I would ever have the amount of money to pay for a place like this.

"Don't be absurd Isabella." Uh-oh, he was getting upset.

"Sorry." I said recoiling and putting a distance between us.

"I mean, you can stay in it, for as long as you want, when you find something else you can move out." He corrected his behavior. "I already said, it's a loan."

"A loan" I agreed, eyeing him, he smiled in response.

"So, we have to get some furniture for this room, just tell me whatever you want." He said excited again.

"Ahm, a bed would be a nice start I guess." He laughed at that.

"Right, you can't just sleep on the floor."

"I could" I dared him.

"But you won't."

"What kind of bed would you like?" He asked excited.

"The bed type." I responded he rolled his eyes, he then took my hand and dragged me to the living room.

"Stay." He commanded, I couldn't help but laugh to the mix of sentiment to his demand, it was a command that sounded more like a plea. I moved my hands to my lap showing I had no intention to leave, he smiled his crooked smile and left the room.

"Okay, Esme left those for you to choose." He dropped a stack of twenty or thirty decoration magazines on the floor. I groaned.

"Just a bed, please?" I begged but he ignored me picking up the first magazine and opening to a pre marked page.

"What do you think about this one?" He asked

"It's a bed." He rolled his eyes.

"You are not going to make this easy are you?" I shook my head.

Hours passed, I was already lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling pretending to analyze the beds he showed me, he was sitting on the floor, close enough for me to look at the magazines when he found something interesting, why did it have to be so difficult to choose a bed? It's just a bed! After the first dozen they already looked pretty much the same.

"I think you will like this one." He said extending the magazine and pointing to a white Victorian bed.

"It's perfect" I said looking at it from the corner of my eyes.

"You didn't even look at it." He said upset.

"I think I'd rather sleep on the floor" I mumbled

"Please Bella, a little help here would be appreciated." I groaned. He then turned to me, his golden eyes burning. "Please?" I forgot how to breath, it was the first time I felt like that around Edward.

"Fine, let me see that last one." He smiled content.

"What about this one?" He showed me another.

"Okay, we have to narrow this list." I prompted, he nodded.

"What are the ones you like the least?" He asked.

"I guess the ones too close to the ground." He chuckled removing five or six of them.

"What next?" He looked around scanning the remaining pictures.

"I guess the ones that are too modern." He quickly took four more bed to the No pile, narrowing it to ten beds.

"Okay, now choose the ones you like the most." I picked three of them, including the Victorian he showed me. He took the three pictures in his hands, and turned to face me again expecting me to choose one.

"Which one you like better?" I asked him

"Hmm..." He mused, and looked at the pictures concentrating, he then looked at me and back to the beds. I blushed thinking that he was probably imagining me on those beds. Looking at him like that it was easy to forget the harm he has done, he was a complete different person.

I was trying to peek through his shoulders to see which one he would choose when he glanced back up, my face was too close to his, his breath washed my face, making me completely dizzy, his eyes watching my mouth intently. Loosing complete control over my body I leaned in closer, my lips meeting his. It was too late to pull away after realizing what I had done, his fingers were firmly entangled in my hair holding me in the kiss. His tongue touched my lips softly, making my entire body warm up, but before I could give into another involuntary reaction he stopped, returning to his previous position.

"Sorry" I said looking down, probably blushing. I could feel my heart racing inside my chest.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, before you can throw rocks and yell at me, this is the very fist time I write something like this, I hope that it is not vulgar, I wanted it to be spicy and sexy and well, you will see. So i know it's not nearly perfect but I did the best I could and I would LOVE critics and reviews to help me improve my writting, with that said. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Lust**

EPOV

"I'm not" I answered her, dropping the magazine on the floor.

Now that I have tasted her mouth I could not help but want it even more, how was it possible for her to taste this sweet? How much more could she torture me? Wasn't it enough to tempt me in every possible existing way? Of course not, she had to meet my expectations, no she had to be so beyond my expectations that it would drive me insane.

I kneeled beside her, my left hand on the nape of her neck and the other holding her waist firmly in place to keep her from running from me. I leaned in fast, before she could protest. Our lips met once again, her soft and warm skin electrifying mine, she didn't move so I brushed her lips with the tip of my tongue, her breath caught up and her heart raced in her chest once again. I smiled internally, she wasn't very different from other women, but for some reason I felt proud of myself for knowing how to get her going. I brushed her lips one more time and she gave in and parted them for me, as our kiss deepened I squeezed her waist gently and in response she gave me a very low moan making me put more pressure to the kiss, she then threw her arms around me and pulled me in closer, making sure I wouldn't break our kiss this time.

My hand traveled on her side feeling her warm skin, I moved then to her stomach caressing her body my hand raising goose bumps on her skin, her heart pounded faster in her chest, I knew her face was flushing with excitement, I could feel the warmth emanating from her, I raised my hand a bit and she pulled me even closer, I moved to the couch next to her, my hands moving up, when I finally reached her breast her breathing abruptly stopped but before I could worry she was letting out a very teasing moan, my hard member throbbed inside my pants pleasurable but almost painful, she then turned on her side and threw her leg around my waist rubbing against me, I couldn't help but moan in pleasure, I felt her nipple getting harder as I kept on caressing her.

She suddenly stopped undoing her grasp on her hair, she grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it off, I felt stunned, I couldn't move, breath or speak, she was wearing the see through lace piece I once held in my hand, her pink nipples were evident beyond the delicate fabric, I wanted to rip it apart badly.

"You don't like it?" She asked embarrassed

I couldn't answer, I just grabbed her again, this time rolling on top of her and started kissing her neck.

"It looks perfect on you" it was all I could manage to answer.

There were two distinct smells one I was very familiar of, her blood, but the other, ten thousand times sweeter was only noticeable now, I kissed her neck drawing a line until I reached the top of her breasts, I gently pulled the bra aside making room for me to taste her. I played with her nipple with the tip of my tongue swirling around the small circle, she moaned and her back arched every time I sucked it in a bit. My hand moved down to her stomach and kept going until I reached the edge of her pants, I draw a line with my finger tips making her moan more.

BOPV

He was driving me insane. His cold tongue playing on my nipple and now his fingers were way too close to the source of the fire. I was burning, it was a very pleasurable burn, one I have never felt but still it was beyond anything I could have possibly imagine. He swiftly undid my buttons and his hand slided in.

"Yes" I said in a low whisper.

Encouraged his spread my lips with his cool fingers touching my swollen core that burned, he caressed me drawing circle patterns around my clit soothing the warm with his coldness but yet making me burn even more, I moaned and gasped as he nibbled my nipple, his instant reaction to my moans was to speed up, caressing me faster, pushing me closer to my relief, but before I could reach climax, before I could taste it, he stopped his eyes dark with lust staring into mine.

"Don't stop" I asked frustrated and he grinned mischievously.

"Beg." He commanded but I stood silent.

He then removed his hand, and spread my legs, putting himself between them. He thrusted once against me, making me moan out loud.

"Beg." He commanded once more.

"Please Edward." I begged, I needed the relief now.

"Please what?" He moved his face closer to mine, brushing the line of my jaw with his lips and thrusting once more against me.

"Please Edward, I need you to make me come." I said in a moan, he grinned.

He stood on his knees, still between my legs staring down, his hands then reached for my pants pulling them off swiftly, he leaned in and with his teeth he removed my underwear, I moaned and twitched every time his cold breath reached my skin. He tossed the piece to the far corner of the room and turned to me, he kissed my foot and went up to my knees making a trail with his tongue he then reached my thigh and took a long time there, enjoying each moan he draw from me. He glanced up and stared at me, when I finally realized what he was up too it was too late, I gasped as his face sunk between my legs, his tongue moved swiftly making me gasp, my hands intuitively flew to his hair pulling him closer to me.

"If you keep doing this I'm…" he didn't let me finish he sucked my clit and pushed one of his fingers inside me, making me moan harder, as he kept moving his finger in and out I could feel the wetness growing as the warmth spread through my body, suddenly all the warmth was concentrated below my stomach and for a moment I thought I would explode, with a loud moan I simply gave into the pleasure and let it wash over me. As he felt my climax approaching he sped up sucking more violently, and I couldn't help it anymore, my back arched and waves on immeasurable pleasure washed my entire body.

He stopped and moved up, licking his lips. His member brushed against my now very sensitive skin, awakening a new desire.

"I want you." I smiled pulling him closer to me.

"No more than I want you." He replied kissing me, I could feel my taste on his lips, the taste of pure pleasure, and it felt amazingly exciting. My hands traveled down his now bare chest until they reached his pants. I had a bit trouble undoing them, but he helped me and soon he was naked too.

I felt his manhood pressing against my entrance begging me to let it in. His eyes were wild and dark, burning with desire.

"Please, be gentle." He nodded and started to make his way in, it was painful and uncomfortable, he was being gentle, but still, for a first time, it was fast.

"Slower, it's my first time." He then looked at me in shock, all traces of desire vanquished.

"You mean…" He didn't finish but I knew what he meant, I just nodded blushing. He shook his head violently, and stood up in amazing speed, finally I was able to take a look at his entire body, and how appealing it was, now more than ever, I wanted it.

"Come back…" I begged but he looked at me with furious eyes.

"Dress up." He said picking my clothes from the floor and throwing them on the couch next to me where second ago he was.

"But…" I tried to protest

"Now Isabella." What have I done wrong? I could feel the tears forming, I didn't want to cry, but I felt disappointed, rejected somehow.

"What is the problem?" I asked in a low voice, putting my clothes on.

"We are late" he answered no traces of the Edward I liked in it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, first of all I'd like to thank everyone who read and review this story. Thank you so much.**

**Second, I have another story called Rebirth, there is no actual connection to this one and the contents are not so spicy, but I would love if you took your time and read it too.**

**And last, there is a song that kind of inspired me for this and the next chapter, the connection is not explicit but it's definitely there. So if you want to download it and listen to it while you are reading it would enhance the experience. it's Lacuna Coil - Spellbound.**

**Once again Thanks for reading. Review Please and Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Wine**

BOPV

The ride was silent, too silent. Edward wouldn't speak and I wasn't willing to be the one who break it this time. When we arrived at the mall Alice was already waiting with her boyfriend Jasper. She threw us an annoyed glance that soon turned into confusion, she couldn't understand why there was such an awkward atmosphere around us. She would ask….

"You guys are so late. What took you so long?" She said grimacing

"None of your business Alice." Edward answered her without even bothering to look at her.

"He was showing me the apartment." Alice's eyes glowed

"Did you like it?" She bounced now

"Yes" I answered in a monotone

"Did you love it?" She asked again now on the tip of her toes.

"Yes I did Alice" I gave her a little smile, I actually did love the apartment I just hated what happened in it.

"Yay" She clapped excitedly

"Movie will start soon." Edward said trying to avoid another round of decoration talk.

Alice eyed him but didn't say a word. The theater was fairly empty and it was easy to find 4 seats next to each other, they picked the ones in the back of the theater, but I wasn't in a mood for watching movies, I wasn't in a mood for anything, I just wanted to sink in bed and soak.

"I think I will sit downstairs." I said glancing to the empty front row.

"But these are the best spots Bella." Alice prompted

"I know, but I can't see much from this spot." Lie

"Fine"

I walked down and sunk in my chair, I raised my knees and hid my face between them. What have I done wrong? I couldn't think of anything that could have brought this on, I didn't do anything did I? I could feel the tears forming now, how dumb I was. Why keep letting him hurt me? It didn't mean anything, well anything beyond what happened, but still the rejection feeling that crawled inside me was enough. Stupid! That was my mistake, my fault, because I knew better, I knew I shouldn't let him in but I kept forgiving him, trying to convince he was trying to be different.

I should have learned by now that when I least expect I would get hurt by him, why I had to be such an easy forgiver? Why couldn't I be one of those people who hold a grudge forever? At least it would keep me from getting hurt. STUPID! Learn now Bella, and learn if for good, he will always hurt you, you always get hurt, that's why you don't connect with people, because you always get hurt. More than rejected I felt angry with myself, I wanted to yell, my fists clenched hard, my nails dug into my palms.

"I am sorry." Said a low whisper in my ear. I froze and kept my head between my knees, no need to show him he got to me, yet again.

"It was nothing."

"Still, it was very rude for me to do so."

"I already said it was nothing." My tone was harsh, the tears were coming down faster.

"Won't you at least allow me to explain?" I stood silent there was no valid explanation for what he did.

"Could you look at me when I'm talking to you?"

"No."

I sucked in a gush of air and dried my tears, the lights were already off and it was dark, he wouldn't see the damage he caused. I stood up quickly and made my way out.

"Bella." He held my arm and tried to make me face him, but I pulled my arm back.

"Stay away from me." I jerked my arm off his hand and left. I knew I didn't have a ride to go back to his place, and I couldn't care less, I'd walk, I'd crawl if I had to, I just wanted to run away from him.

I had to control the urge to spring and run as fast as I could, but as soon as I was out the doors I started walking faster and faster wasn't enough, not enough to relief the pain I had in me, my legs build a new rhythm making me run. _Why are you running?_ The voice asked in my head.

"Shut up" I answered and it was quiet, but not for long.

_There is no use. You can't run from yourself._

"I'm running from him."

_Really? Why? It's not his fault._ Of course it was his fault, it was mine too, but it was mostly his, if he wanted so bad to stay away from me, if I was such a burden to carry around then why would he look for me every time I decided I didn't want anything to do with him? _But it is your fault. You let him hurt you, you were the one to forgive him every time, and you kissed him. _I ran faster. This means nothing, it was an impulse. _Keep fooling yourself. Every smile he gave you, every courtesy he granted, every kind word he said you accepted, you let him in. _Shut up! _You know why he can hurt you so much._ Don't… _You like him._ Shut up. _You fight so hard not to like him, but you can't help it._ Please shut up. _He had you on the first time you saw him._ Please, please shut up. I can't like him, I couldn't I knew what he had done to me, he'd hurt me more than emotionally, he had hurt me physically. _Accept that, it's beyond explanation, you just like him._ I felt sick, my stomach swirled inside me.

I busted the door open and ran to my bedroom. I felt dirty, I felt twisted. _You like him, just accept that and move on._

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I ran through the stairs.

I turned the water on the bathtub and went for the kitchen while I waited for it. I searched every cabinet looking for anything with the slightest trace of alcohol it took me a long time but I finally found it and to my luck there were two of them. I opened one of the bottles and drank straight from it, the warm liquid burned my throat relieving some of the confusion built up in me I drank more and took the bottles upstairs with me. I turned on the stereo allowing the loud melody and wine stupor take over me.

I walked in the bathroom and went into the bathtub, the water was hot, almost too hot, but that helped me, that made me feel better, I took my washcloth and started cleaning every spot he touched today, everywhere his hands and kisses landed, trying to make the dirty feeling disappear, I pressed the cloth harder against my skin, and with the pain inflicted the feeling subsided.

I didn't know how much time passed but the water was already cold, and the second bottle was almost finished. I grabbed my towel wrapping it around me and the bottle of wine just in case I needed more soothing, my mind was already back at its place. I was almost at my bed, ready to sink in it, but a soft breeze passed through me crawling up my body, touching the spots I worked so hard to clean. The cold touched and soothed the burning trail I left in my body just to end up leaving another kind of burn. I remembered his hands on me and crumbled to the floor. _You can't run._ I sighed. I couldn't but I would fight, I wouldn't give in, he didn't deserve me.

_What if he changes? He is trying. _It doesn't matter, I told myself, I would only get hurt again and again. _You can't know that._ I think the pattern is pretty clear at this point. I grabbed the bottle trying to drown the voice in my head, but most of its contents were poured on the floor, I sighed.

"Bella, what happened?" I heard a whisper behind me, I grabbed the edges of my towel and covered my shoulders, why did he always have to appear from thin air.

"Get out." I whispered back, I didn't need him here now.

"It is still my house."

"Please Edward. Leave." I had to breathe heavily to keep my voice from breaking.

"Bella." His voice came in a whisper "Please, let me help." He reached out for me

"Please, just leave me alone…" I winced.

"I can't. You need help you are hurt. Please tell me what happened." He said picking me up from the floor, his skin soothing the wounds, why did he have to do this to me? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? _You keep letting him._ The voice whispered in my head.

"Edward, please, leave me alone, I can't handle this today." I begged as he dropped me in my bed.

"Just tell me what happened." _I did this to myself because I can't stand the fact that you don't want me, because I can't accept the fact that I like you._ The voice said taunting me, and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" I yelled. "I don't like him, just shut up." I heard him almost growling beside me.

"Who did this Bella? Tell me and I promise I'll make him suffer just as much." He was doing it again trying to help me, trying to get to me, just so he could hurt me again.

"Stop doing this." I got up now facing him, my eyes watering again. "Stop trying to help me, stop coming closer to me. You want to know who did this to me? You, it's all your fault."

"Bella I wasn't even here…" he tried to explain himself.

"This is your fault." I interrupted him, it was only then that he understood what I meant.

"What have you done?" His eyes followed the red bruises that covered the spots he touched earlier, I noticed then the horror struck expression in his face.

"Please, go." I begged once more, but he ignored me, cupping my face between his hands, his eyes watched me intently, his breaths coming in evenly, as he searched for something in my eyes, he then leaned in closer, his breath intoxicating me. _Oh no, stop, please stop._

He brushed my lips with his taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes, he brushed my cheekbones landing kisses between his cold breaths, he reached my neck and gave me a phantom kiss, careful not to inflict more damage.

"Is this what you want?" He asked brushing his lips to the length of my neck.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Pillow**

_NO!_ My reasonable self yelled in my head.

"Yes." The part of me that yelled in my head for the past hours whispered. His cold fingers started trailing my spine.

"Are you sure?" He asked once more, his tongue now running through my collarbone.

_No, stop right now!_

"Yes." I suppressed a moan that threatened to escape my lips.

His hands ran at my sides, and gently he lifted me and pulled me to his lap, putting himself between my legs, another gentle kiss on my neck and a sigh I could feel the blood boiling under my skin. His left hand ran through my back supporting me while he ran his other palm on my stomach tracing up leaving a trail of gooseflesh and finally reaching the nape of my neck, he straightened my head making me face him, his eyes wild again filled with desire his breaths coming faster, brushing my face. I ran my hands through his chest reaching the buttons of his shirt and undoing them, I traced my hands through his bare chest, and God he felt good. He pulled me closer, our bodies touching, his lips brushed mine ever so slightly and his tongue traced my lower lip. Without being able to contain myself I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him to a kiss, my lips parted under his, allowing his tongue to enter me. He groaned and his fingers entangled in my hair, his cold tongue teasing and taunting mine.

The hand that laid in my back now traveled on my side reaching for my breast, he palmed it and I felt as my nipples pebbled in his firm hand never braking the kiss. He caressed me harder making me moan in his mouth, feeling the warmth rise between my thighs I moved my hips against him. His hand traveled up my sternum reaching my neck, with his index finger traced my jaw line once.

"So, this is how you imagined it." His lips tickled mine while his fingers were drawing a lazy pattern on my neck. No, we weren't even close to the part I imagined. "You hurt, drunk and with someone unimportant." I froze, realizing what he was talking about.

"I thought as much." He laid a gentle kiss on my neck running both of his hands on my sides, he lifted me and put me back in bed, covering me with the towel. I felt the rejection crawling slowly through my body again, my eyes blurred filling with tears. I felt like a whipping child by now.

"Don't cry" His hand caressed my cheekbone, I leaned away from it.

"Please Edward, go." I sucked the air in, trying to hold my sobs.

"Not until I make you understand." He said in a firm but concerned tone.

"I think I already did. Twice is enough." I felt the burning ache pronouncing itself a reminder of what happened earlier.

"Don't be silly, I am sure it's not what you are thinking." I was starting to lose my grip on reason, he sound so sure he knew exactly what I was thinking but what annoyed me the most was the fake caring mask he had on.

"Please enlighten me, oh kind one." I spat in irony.

"Don't start Bella, I don't want to fight you." He said holding tightly to his calm temper that threatened to slip.

"You started this."

"No, you started this." The confidence in his voice pushed me off the edge.

"Yes I did, but why couldn't you act like a normal man and take what I offered you?"

"I _am not_ a normal man Isabella." He said grinding his teeth together. Finally, the mask falling.

"Right, I forgot. You are just a selfish and senseless monster."

"Stop right this second Isabella." His fists tightened. Why should I stop, he deserved every bad word I knew, he deserved to be called a monster, he deserved hell.

"You are right there is no point arguing with a monster." I said sarcastically. He growled.

"I am a selfish monster? You spoiled brat, I did this for you, I stopped because I was thinking of you. I wouldn't be the one mourning over it in the morning, you would. Do you think I don't want to throw you on this bed and claim you over and over? I can tell you I wouldn't mind that, but this selfish monster stopped the first time to spare you. Don't you think I know how hurt you felt? It was printed all over your face, but instead of letting me explain you had to make your own assumptions and run home to hurt yourself." He spoke loudly almost yelling.

"And I was determined to give what you wanted this second time, but I just couldn't, you are drunk for a start and I knew you would regret it, I do know how important these little things are. So if you want to call me a monster for being a gentleman suit yourself, but don't call me stupid and say I am less of a man, for that I know I am not." I sat on my bed agape with shock while he left slamming the door behind him.

It took me a minute to let the conversation settle in my mind. He had done it thinking of me and I was acting like a sulky child. Why couldn't I just stop and listen to what he had to say? No, I had to let my temper get to me. He was trying to be different after all, not that if this worked as an excuse to what he had done before, but once forgiveness was granted I had no right to keep mourning the past. I got up from bed decided to fix the entire situation. He was right this time, I was the one who started this, I couldn't blame him for feeling rejected, and I wouldn't, if I had just listened to his explanations. This was a valid explanation. I picked up a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of shorts from the closet and headed to his bedroom.

As I walked down the hallway I heard five loud thuds, that made the walls shake, my resolution shook with them, but I sucked in a breath and forced myself to keep going, I would not be a child again, I would stop acting like a child. I stopped at his door and gave two soft knocks.

"Edward, are you there?" I asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Go to bed." His voice was harsh.

"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Good night, Bella." He answered, dismissing me. He wasn't that upset. I could distinguish the upset Edward from the normal Edward by the way he called me.

I walked back to my room, deciding that from now on I would control my temper, I was so blind pointing fingers at his mistakes that I didn't see what I was doing. I got in my bedroom and went to my bed, I didn't understand until now how divided I was, the part of me that yelled in my head that inched towards him was the one who kept forgiving him over and over the part of me liked him and the part who hated him was the one who kept holding to his actions, never letting go. So I did like him, I don't know why, I couldn't explain why but the sentiment was there, it lingered in my body and burned through my veins, I couldn't deny it anymore. But where does this take me? I laid my head on my pillow. I closed my eyes.

_Nowhere_. Both of my parts agreed at last.

It wasn't an easy night, my dreams came merciful less dropping reality upon me. I woke up to the now familiar ceiling and sighed. Lasts night's dreams helped me in nothing, and worse, they brought up an entire new perspective over this situation, the entire night I was bombarded with flashbacks of Edward, the first time I saw him, his eyes locked in mine, his expression twisted in confusion, and then the second time, the godlike creature carved in stone, so cold towards me, the creature that didn't want to share spaces with me but still helped me when I was drunk laying on his porch, and then his reaction when I touched him, when I reached for him, so different than his reaction with that woman. I shook my head, enough of memories there was no point doing that. Things wouldn't get any clearer.

I slid off the bed only now noticing the red bruised on my legs, I picked up a pair of pants and went for the kitchen to retrieve my breakfast, it didn't took long for my head to start throbbing in pain, of course I would have a hangover, I should know better. I picked up a cup of coffee and sat on a bench. I started thinking about how I acted yesterday and dropped my head on the counter.

"Stupid." I muttered to myself.

"Good morning to you too." The velvet voice spoke from the kitchen door.

"It wasn't meant for you." I replied without lifting my head, I was way too embarrassed to face him, it was way too soon for that. I heard the cabinets opening and closing.

"Are you going to spend the entire day there?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

"Probably." _Unless you leave_, I felt like my head was glued to the table. He stood silently for a long moment. I had to find the courage to talk to him, to apologize, I didn't want to spend the rest of the week facing this counter.

"I'm sorry." I said closing my eyes.

"It's already in the past." He said simply, I glanced up to look at his face. No traces of anger or resentment.

"Thank you." I gave him a small smile.

"How's the head?" he asked with a perfect uneven smile.

"Killing me."

"And how is the rest?" He asked glancing down to the rest of my body.

"I'll survive." I looked down to the floor.

"Let me take a look." My eyes flew to his face wide in shock. It's not that I doubted his abilities, he took care of me once but I would die of shame if he actually took a close look to what I had done.

"Please." He asked his eyes melting into mine, and I sighed, giving in.

"Fine." I lifted my sleeve showing him my arm.

"It doesn't look so bad." He said touching the redness.

"Let me look the rest." I swallowed.

"I'm pretty sure it's all the same." I rearranged the sleeve covering the mark once more.

"No, your torso and legs looked pretty damaged yesterday." He said insisting I blushed lifting the hem of my shirt exposing my ribs to him. He took a moment analyzing it.

"You are right. It's not as bad as I remembered." I let the shirt drop and turned to him, his eyes were apprehensive, I felt then my stomach tightening, a clear feeling of anticipation. I knew what part of me it was, my hand flew to his face caressing his cheekbone I leaned in closer but he stopped me.

"Please, not again." He said in a small voice, but his eyes were locked in mine, now anticipating as well.

"I won't attack you." I promised and he laughed.

"It doesn't look like that, from my preview experiences." He taunted.

"It's just that. That I-" I took a deep breath, his eyes were scanning my face, my mind was racing and for a second I thought my heart would jump off my chest, I can't believe I was about to do this. " I think I…" his phone rang and he quickly strode away from me in large paces, phone already on his ear.

I watched as he walked away from me. _I like you._

_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it, and I know you are tired of me asking at this point but, Review ;)**_  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Counter**

**EPOV**

I left her bedroom before doing something utterly stupid, I didn't want to prove her right. I slammed the door behind me and stomped to my room. I rested my head on the cold wall. She was nothing but a child, a spoiled child I punched the wall.

_Stupid *_punch*

_Little _*punch*

_Girl *_punch*

I gave one last punch and a piece of the wall shattered. There were two soft knocks on the door. I took deep breaths trying to take over control of my body but at that point it seemed impossible.

"Edward, are you there?" The soft voice asked in a low whisper as if it was not meant to be heard.

"Go to bed." I spoke holding on to the last thread of self-control I had left.

"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Good night, Bella." I said dismissively, she didn't answer back, I heard her soft paces returning to her bedroom.

I sat on the armchair in the corner of my room. Today for three times I have fought every ounce of my body to take over control, and I could proudly say I had finally won, I almost failed a couple of times and almost give up, but here I was, and I had won. I let out a relieved breath. I hated her for doing this to me, for driving me so close to the edge that something as pathetic as a simple blow would make me lose the grip on reason, but I had to give it to her, because of her I was becoming something more, I was becoming better. Alice was right after all she was special, in her own way that is. I thought about the first times I felt this way, the first times I unleashed my rage upon her and my chest filled with pride, I was no longer a monster.

I couldn't deny that the anger still lingered and needed its physical release, but I was learning to manage it, I was able to control it long enough to release it upon a wall rather than her, rather than anyone else. _But still…_ Yes, I agreed interrupting the monster, I didn't want the sentiment to be taken from me so soon, I wanted to rejoice it, it has been such a long time since I felt anything other than rage and annoyance that I needed to enjoy this while I could. I would deal with the monster later.

I ran the day in my head over and over, and despite the pride feeling for doing the right thing once in a long time, the memory that kept showing in my head was hers, begging me to make her come… Just remembering her taste, her smell, her soft warm skin… _You should just go and get her..._Yes I should, but not today. I rejoiced with the memories of her smell and taste, I could still sense them on my fingers, but it was not even close to what it felt coming directly from her and I found myself with a new thirst, I wanted her again…

I was lost into my own fantasies when I heard her complaining in her dreams and I couldn't help, I had to soothe my curiosity. I sneaked up into her bedroom and watched her as she slept, she mumbled and frowned throughout the entire night, and I couldn't avoid a cocky sensation when I heard her whispering my name while she dreamed… She was dreaming of me… I smiled...but the monster had to interrupt me, _What we want we always get..._I frowned to the monster.

I left her room with a mixed feeling, on one side I wanted her to like me, I needed her to be mine, on the other side, I know that the possibility of losing my temper was immense, and if I actually did that all of my efforts so far would be meaningless.

As the morning arrived I found myself experiencing an anxiety that was completely new to me, I wanted her to wake up soon, I needed her to wake up, and as if she could hear me i heard her stumbling in her bedroom and making her way to the kitchen. I could see her, with her forehead resting on the kitchen counter, I was pretty sure she was unconscious...

"Stupid." She mumbled to herself, but I couldn't help, I had this urgent need to tease her

"Good morning to you too." Her heart almost stopped.

"It wasn't meant for you." She replied, forehead still on the counter

"Are you going to spend the entire day there?" I asked wanting for her to look at me

"Probably." She replied, with what I could only guess was a hint of embarrassment

"I'm sorry."She continued, and now I understand where them embarrassment was coming from, she felt bad for last night.

"It's already in the past." And it really was.

"Thank you." She had a small smile on her lips

"How's the head?" I asked smiling back, she most likely is having hangover.

"Killing me." Ha, I smiled

"And how is the rest?" I asked not stopping myself from glancing at her body

"I'll survive." She looked down

"Let me take a look." I asked and her eyes widened, the color drained from her face.

"Please." I asked managing my most velvety voice, she gave in

"Fine." She said lifting her sleeve.

"It doesn't look so bad." I pretend to touch her skin to analyze the damage, but I confess, it was a lame excuse to touch her.

"Let me look the rest." She swallowed.

"I'm pretty sure it's all the same." She pulled her sleeve down.

"No, your torso and legs looked pretty damaged yesterday." I insisted, she blushed finally lifting the hem of her shirt exposing her tiny waist. Before I was able to manage I was already remembering our moment on the couch, her smell, her pleading….No!

"You are right. It's not as bad as I remembered." She let her shirt drop back to its place. She then did it again, her hand caressed my face, her smell sinking in, this time I wouldn't be able to stop myself, I was weak, and I knew that...

"Please, not again." I pleaded but there was no real intent to it.

"I won't attack you." I laughed, wishing she would.

"It doesn't look like that, from my preview experiences." I teased.

"It's just that. That I-" She took a deep breath, I could hear her small heart pounding in her chest, she looked so innocent, so delicious, the memory of her pleading came to me again..no… this is bad… _YES!_ The monster rejoiced." I think I…" My phone rang, right on time… I picked it up and paced away from her….

Alice chatted endlessly about the apartment, and decorations and how she needed a bed so she and Esme could pick the other furniture….Annoying as it was I was sort of thankful

"She will choose eventually, Alice" I responded

"Well, its taking too long…"I Interrupted her

"It could take forever by me" She shouted something on the other side and hung up

It could take forever, for all I care she would never move, she would stay here forever, but Alice was on to me and Carlisle was already suspicious about her prolonged stay.

I leaned against the kitchen door and watched as she lost track of herself in her thoughts, it was rather amusing watching her facial expressions change while she shifted from one thought to another, he face blushed, she pressed her legs together and I could smell it, that teasing smell, pure sweetness, now I was the one getting lost into my fantasies, imagining what could she be thinking, wondering if she was remembering about yesterday, my thoughts suddenly changed from that to trying to figure a way to lure her, to be mine that way again, I felt the monster rejoicing and laughing. It had to stop…

"Alice was wondering if you chose a bed…" I said teasing her and pulling her out of her thoughts with a startle

"Hmmm…" She made a face, probably rerunning all those beds in her mind

"What is it?" I asked, tempted to know if I was right

"I think I'll just take the floor…" I laughed, pride of myself for being right twice in one day.

"I don't think I could let you sleep on the floor" I said trying to look serious, she looked back at me, I couldn't make sense of her expression, she took a few steps toward me.

"Well…" She said stopping in front of me, leaning towards, she waited to see if I would move away, but I stood there, waiting for her to finish.

"I think I liked the couch better anyways…" She whispered, her sweet breath mixed with her scent washed through my face and i could feel myself turning to stone, before I could react she traced my lips with her trembling fingers and left…. _little devil you WILL be the end of me…._ The monster growled in desire, and I couldn't help but to agree this time….


End file.
